Potter or Snape? Who Am I?
by Alexis Potter-Snape
Summary: Major AU :SSSB:M-Preg: this is a spin off of the severitus challenge. Harry isn't who he was brought up believe he was. He hates his father and is willing to fight to be with his real family. Chapter 16 is loaded correctly as of 9-10-03
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first serious fic; I received a challenge from a friend and fell in love with the plot. It's a spin off of the Severitus challenge. I don't any of the characters they are the genus J. K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Severus was in the best mood he had been in weeks. Every thing was wonderful he had made it so he and his lover could be together forever. It was early December and Severus was planning on asking Sirius, his lover, to merry him on New Years Eve. Sev had gotten he and Sirius teaching jobs at Hogwarts. This way they could be together all the time. It would be perfect.  
  
Sev unlocked the door to his apartment to the smell of warm Pizza, Sirius' favorite food "Hey Siri I'm home" Sev called out.  
  
Sirius was sitting on the couch eating what looked like his sixth piece of pizza. "Hey Babe. What are you so happy about? Last I saw you, you were throwing up everything you had eaten in the past month. I've never seen any one throw up that much before in my life." Sirius said in the middle of a slice.  
  
"Well," Sev said through a smile as he sauntered over to the sofa, "I just got us some jobs." Sev kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Jobs?" Kiss "What kind of jobs?" Sirius asked between kisses.  
  
Severus couldn't answer his question because Sirius had his mouth firmly pressed against his own mouth. When Sirius started unbuttoning Sev's shirt he snapped back to reality. He pushed Sirius away. He really needed to get some work done tonight, and if he continued the way they were headed He wouldn't even be able to walk properly tomorrow.  
  
Sirius was panting.  
  
Severus was try to regain his composher, "I got us jobs working for Dumbledore next school year working as teaches. Me in Potions and you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Sirius smile turned in to a frown. " How could you get us jobs with out asking me first. I love my job. I worked for years to become an Arour. Now you just want me to Quit."  
  
"I didn't think of it like th.."  
  
"that's right you didn't think. If you had thought you would have known that I would rather die than give up my job. I've wanted to be an Arour ever sense I was a little kid. How could you just assume things about me, like what I want to do with my career.  
  
"I Just thought that you would like to teach."  
  
"Well you were wrong. Let me guess the next thing you do is going to do, is tell me what I can eat, than what I can where, than who my friends can be."  
  
" If you don't want the job I'll tell Dumbled..,"  
  
" and make me look bad. What's going to happen next year. We'll never see each other. You'll be at school all the time under the watch of the death eaters kids. Will we ever get to see each other? No." Sirius storms out of the room and in to the bedroom. He comes out carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Where are you going? You can't leave. I need you." Severus cried.  
  
" I need to think. I'm leaving for James's. don't even think about contacting me. Good bye Severus." Sirius left with one final slam of the door,  
  
Severus couldn't understand what had just happened. He was so devastated he went to the only place he could think of Lucius. In fifteen he had the love of his life in his arms and lost him. He hoped that it wasn't over. Severus thought he wouldn't have the will power to continue to spy if he didn't have Sirius. He wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
two weeks later  
  
Severus walked in to the apartment that he shared with Sirius. He hadn't talked or written to Sirius in the two weeks he spent with Lucius. The fight they had was so stupid but it was all his fault. That was the conclusion. And he was going to tell Sirius that and hope to god that he would be forgiven. With all the Death Eater meetings going on he didn't have the strength to continue this facade that he hated the maraudes with his heart and soul, if he didn't have Sirius to apologize to after every meeting. Severus walked in to the bedroom. He looked around and all of Sirius cloths were off the floor. He ran into the closet. All of Sirius cloths were gone.  
  
'This cant happen he couldn't have left me.' Tears were streaming down Severus face he ran into the spare bedroom. Nothing was there. He ran into the kitchen. Then it happened he found the note.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I can't stand the heartache any longer. Someone in side our small circle of friends is spying for Voldemort. We all know it's you. I love you too much to tell the ministry. But we have to protect Lily and James. You know that they are at the top of Voldemort Hit list. Yet you never told them. We found out yesterday through one of Dumbledore's spies. You lied to us. and I trusted you. Never expect me to talk willingly to ever again. It's over. Never contact me again.  
  
You have my pity,  
Sirius Black.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two more weeks later. January 3  
  
Severus had slipped in to depression. And he was continuing to be sick. Lucius suggested that he seek medical help. Lucius didn't know about Sirius. All he knew was that Severus was getting sicker and sinking farther in to depression. Severus finally took his advice and went to a doctor by the name of William Hobbs. He was a half blood wizard who saw most of the death eaters secretly, in exchange for the safety of his family He unlike many of the other doctors like him was a firm supporter of Dumbledore and never released any information about Dumbledore's spies.  
  
Dr. Hobbs took some blood to run tests. And left Severus to hi thoughts.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Severus was tenderly kissing his spent lover. Today was their sixth anniversary. And Severus had just been of the receiving end of the best sex he had in his life.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Hum?" Severus mumbled kissing Sirius neck.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to get married and have kids?"  
  
Severus stopped his teasing and propped himself up on his elbows, "well not really I have every thing I've always wanted right here in my arms. I have you. The Man I love right here in my arms. I couldn't imagine why you would want more."  
  
Sirius was just smiling sadly. "I've always wanted to have a child. A child of my very own to care for, I want to hear the sweet sound of a child calling me Papa."  
  
"Maybe. May.." Severus was now screaming in pain. He was being summoned.  
  
"Mr. Snape?"  
  
"Mr. Snape?  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Mr. Snape"  
  
"What?" Severus snapped back to reality.  
  
" I got your tests back and it appears that you do indeed have something physically wrong with you. I just have one Question for you." Dr. Hobbs said gently.  
  
"What's the question?"  
  
"Are you by a chance Homosexual?"  
  
Severus was a bit taken aback. "Yes, actually. I am."  
  
"well at least now I know this wasn't some messed up potions experiment."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Severus said getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Severus this is going to come as a bit of a shock. Severus your Pregnant."  
  
Severus was shocked. "What?!"  
  
"Here let me show you." He gently pushed Severus into a reclining position. He pushed up Severus' shirt and muttered a spell. Right above his abdomen a purple bubble appeared in side was a tiny fetus. Severus could hardly believe what he was seeing this was his baby, his and Sirius little baby. He was going to be a father. He couldn't even imagine what he was going to do with a baby; he was death eater how was he going to protect this little miracle.  
  
"The baby is due on September 4. It was conceived on November 28, if you don't know who the other Father I can perform a simple spell to tell you." Dr. Hobbs told him gently.  
  
"No, that's not necessary. I know who the Father is." Severus said looking at the small child that was currently growing inside him. 'I got pregnant on our anniversary. If only Sirius could know.'  
  
Severus was given a few books on Male Pregnancy; he was referred to a specialist and was sent on his way. When he got home he called Dumbledore through fire.  
  
"What is it Severus you weren't called again were you? He's never called you two days in a row." The old wizard asked worriedly.  
  
"No it's not about Voldemort. I have some news."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I'm Pregnant. I know it's not the best of times for this, but I can't help but be excited. I lost everything when I lost Sirius, but now I'm going to have his baby my baby. I'll get a reason to live again, a reason to fight. It's due on September 4. I get to have the family that I never got have."  
  
"Listen this is bad. You have to go in to hiding now. Pack all the things that you need, then get over here as fast as you can. Damn it Severus you are my best spy. Then you go and get yourself pregnant. You made yourself useless to the light. Get over here as fast as you can and don't tell any one where your going." Dumbledore was furious. His best spy was pregnant damn it. What was he going to do about this? Merlin, He didn't need this right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you do sue all you will get is a button three pennies, a butter finger wrapper, some lint, and a piece of ABC gum.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
6 months later  
  
The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Severus was getting bigger and bigger. Being in hiding was very difficult. Poor Sev was board out of his mind, but one thing kept him on his toes. The baby was unusually active; it liked to kick him all the time. It also tended to get the Hic-Cups. There was only one other thing that kept him busy. Albus had given him his required teaching list early, so he could make any necessary corrections.   
  
Albus had come down to Severus' quarters to make sure everything was okay. What he found was a very frustrated Severus.  
  
"Albus this has got to be a joke. Why are the fifth years down to learn how to make simple things such as sleeping drafts and simple healing potions? They should already know how to make the advanced forms. I hope you don't mind me taking the first year classes at my pace. In 7 years I'll have these classes up to par if it kills me. I'm not even going to attempt to help the older students. They are beyond help." Severus seethed furiously. 'Why were the students so far e hind? This was ridiculous.'  
  
"Severus please calm down. I came to give you good news. I have talked to my agents and they have informed me that Voldemort has accepted that you have been working here and have been being watched very carefully by me so you are now suppose to send information by owl concerning Hogwarts and my self. You will begin as soon as you receive a message from Mr.Malfoy."   
  
"Yes. I have a question what are we going to do when my child is born? I don't want the baby to be in any kind danger." Sev was very concerned. His child was all he had left.  
  
"Severus I need you in the field you are my best spy. Why don't you send it to live with Sirius? I'm sure he would take very good care of it.'  
  
Severus tensed he really didn't like that idea. "I would rather die than send my child to him. I would rather die than see my child hurt or sad. Albus, when this baby comes you can forget about me being a spy. I wont put him in any danger if it can be avoided. If never going to another Death Eater meeting will keep my baby safe then I won't. I will never give p my child with out I myself giving up my own life to prevent it." Severus' hands had now settled on the sides of his enlarged belly in a protective grip.   
  
Albus saw he was fighting a loosing battle. If Severus wouldn't spy as long as he had the child Dumbledore would have to get rid of the child. Giving the child to Sirius was out of the question, and so was sending it to an orphanage. 'There has to be a way.'  
  
"Well Severus I'll see what I can do I have to go to a meeting right now but I'll be back later. Goodbye." the old wizard left with out saying whom he was going to meet. He made his way up to his office only stopping to say the password 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans' inside his office sat his two favorite former students, Lily and James Potter.  
  
The two didn't look like there normal selves. They were quiet and subdued.  
  
"Hello Lily. James. I'm very sorry about the loss of you daughter. I know it must be hard." Albus smiled sadly.  
  
It was lily's sweet little voice that spoke. "It couldn't be helped. The doctors said that she was born with a rare heart condition, and that we were blest that she was born stillborn. That way she didn't suffer. We haven't seen our friends of family yet. They think that we have a happy healthy baby. I just don't..." Lily's voice cut off.   
  
"We don't know what to tell them. They are all expecting to see us with a baby at the family reunion in week." James finished for his wife.  
  
"Well I can't give you much advice there. But I can give you a choice." Albus had a brilliant idea, "if I can arrange it would you like to adopt a little baby. A newborn. You see I know this couple their due any day now, and they were just going to send it to an orphanage. I could arrange the adoption for you immediately if you like."  
  
Lily looked up She would gladly take the poor child. Not to replace the one she lost but to care for as her own. She didn't think any child should have to do with out parents.  
  
James gave a small Smile. He wanted a child of his own. And he was impatient he had waited nine months already. If he could have a child with out the wait he would take it. Even if the child weren't biologically his it would still know him as it father.   
  
"Well I'll take that as a yes. I'll call you as soon as the baby is born so you can sign the papers. The longest you should have to wait is two or three days."  
  
James and Lily left with smiles on their faces. They were going to parents after all.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had done it again. He had solved all o his problems in one easy stroke. He just had to take of one little thing. He got up picked of a potion bottle from his shelf and headed down to the kitchens. When he got back he got adoption papers ready so that he didn't have to think about them tomorrow. After all he would be very busy. Albus went to bed that night with one happy thought in his head, that there would be a baby born a Hogwarts tomorrow.   
  
Well aren't I nice J I guess you all have to wait till later when I finish typing the next chapter. This story will pick up you just have to see the whole picture first.   
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you do sue all you will get is a button three pennies, a butter finger wrapper, some lint, and a piece of ABC gum.  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS  
  
Harry's Sister   
  
Kateri  
  
jliles   
  
Creamy Mimi  
  
Mystical Witch  
  
For the people who are slow, like my best friend, this story starts out in 1979; the date is now, for this chapter, August 5 1980.   
  
Any who on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
For the first time in weeks Severus had a chance to sat down and work on names for the baby. So far he had the middle names chosen but he was still working on the first.  
  
These were his top choices  
  
Girls:  
  
Branwen  
  
Aurora  
  
Columbia  
  
Topaz  
  
Melantha  
  
Ophelia  
  
Zarah  
  
Vevila  
  
Boys:  
  
Aidan  
  
Brian  
  
Bradley  
  
Cliff  
  
Ravenus  
  
Cavan  
  
Brendan  
  
Eryx  
  
After two hours fifteen minuets of deliberating He finally decided that if it was a girl he would name her Branwen Nichole Snape-Black, but if it was a boy he would name him Ravenus Orion Snape-Black. Severus still had a lot of extra time on his hands, so he decided that it would be best to start on the baby room.  
  
He got up and went over to the door to left of his room. He had all the furniture and paint he just had to put it together. With the help of a few handy spells the room was done in no time. It was now a room with baby yellow walls. He had a white crib sitting in the corner. A changing table on the far wall and several bookshelves filled with all the books he loved when he was young. It was the perfect room in his mind. The only thing that was missing was Sirius standing next to him holding his hand. Severus tried so hard to hide the fact that he missed Sirius, but when it came to things like this he couldn't mask those feelings. He wanted his child to grow up with both of its parents. He wanted to Sirius to watch his child grow up, but most of all he just wanted Sirius back.  
  
"Mr., Snape sir. Missy was told to make sure you eats today. Sir." One of the resident house elves called from the other room. Dumbledore made orders for then to come to check up on him whenever the old man himself couldn't.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I'm coming." Severus called getting one last look at the room.   
  
"You needs to eats, Sir. Missy broughts you some sandwiches, and an orange juice. Professor Dumbledore told Missy to make sure you eat. He says that you haven't been eating enough." The house elf was setting up the table as she said this.   
  
'l really don't need this' Severus thought, 'I can take care of myself.'   
  
"If you don't leave right now I'll give you clothes!" He got his point across. The poor elf must have jumped three feet. Then with a pop she returned to the kitchens to do what ever it is house elves do.  
  
Even though Severus hated to be told what to do he eat the food. He even drank the orange juice. He noted that it was unusually sweet.   
  
After he finished he decided that he had better work on his lesson plans. He worked on them for about an hour and a half when he started to feel a bit odd. Then he was struck with a sudden pain. "OH SHIT!" he was in labor. Wasn't this just the best way to spend his after noon?  
  
Severus made his way as quickly as he could to the fireplace and called Dumbledore. The old headmaster said he be down there quickly, and that he would bring Poppy.  
  
Severus was not a happy camper. Just as another contraction hit he felt a little Dizzy. Be fore he knew what hit him he was out cold. That was how Dumbledore found him.   
  
Dumbledore smiled as Poppy summoned a stretcher to take Severus to the hospital wing every thing was falling in to place perfectly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Severus woke up He knew something was off. Why was he in the hospital wing, he thought. He looked down to his stomach and was in shock. Where was his baby? He was about to call out, when Dumbledore walked up.  
  
"Albus where is he? She? IT?! Where is my baby?!" Severus cried out almost franticly.   
  
"Severus calm down." Albus tried to calm him as best he could.  
  
"Where is my baby? Is it boy or a girl? Is it alright? When can I hold it?" Severus was like a child on Christmas, no patience.  
  
"Severus you have to calm down this is very important," the headmaster said sadly. Severus did calm down at this.  
  
"Severus," Albus continued," Your son..."  
  
Severus smiled, "I have a son? Ravenus. His name is Ravenus Orion Snape-Black. Can I hold him?"  
  
"No Severus you can't." Severus frowned; he was about to say something but was cut off. "Severus the boy is dead. He was stillborn. We did what we could, but we couldn't revive him. I'm sorry Severus. I'll put the name on the headstone for you. We already buried him. We thought it would be easier."  
  
Severus was in shock, "When did you have the time?"  
  
"Severus, you've been out for two days. I'm so sorry Severus." Albus left with a sad smile on his face.  
  
Severus sat there in silence for a few minutes. His son was dead without even taking his first breath. Severus finally broke down. He wouldn't even get to see his son's body. Why did this happen to him? Why?  
  
Poppy watched in silence as Severus Snape cried for the first time since he was eleven. All she could think about was how unfair life was. Why did the child have to die?   
  
Well. That's the end of that. Please don't be mad at me. All questions will be answered in the next two chapters.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

As you all know all I have is my Sanity, which is slowly being stolen from me by the penguins. See I don't even own the penguins. Not to mention the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
When I Saw I had 22 reviews I almost fell out my chair. Wait there's (falls out of chair) one more!!!! (Gets up of floor) I LUVS YOU GUYS! You made me the happiest girl in the world. Any who on with the story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
What really happened on the fifth?  
  
It was five in the afternoon and everything was perfect.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking down at the small angelic face of Severus' child. He honestly felt that giving him to the Potter's and telling Severus the child died was for the best interest of every one concerned. He didn't need a teacher who had to watch a small baby at the school. He really needed a spy. He really needed Sirius fighting, and he really wanted Lily and James to be happy.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in." the old wizard called to the door.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a slightly expectant looking faces of Lily and James Potter.  
  
"Oh. It's you, come in and meet your new son, "the old man called the two in. He stood up to meet them, but as he stood he woke his small charge.  
  
The baby started to whimper. He had been happy where he was. Why did the stupid old man with the beard have to get up? The baby started to wail.  
  
Lily hurried forward when she saw Dumbledore holding the crying child, "Oh Albus, can I hold him?" The old man just handed he the screaming child.  
  
"Of course you can he is yours."  
  
The child just screamed louder. The only thing Lily could think of to do was sing to him a lullaby.  
  
"Beautiful dreamer wake unto me, Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee, Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day Lulled b by the moonlight have all passed away"  
  
The newborn started to quiet to the soft sound of Lily's voice.  
  
"Beautiful dreamer King of my song, List while I woo thee with soft melody. Gone are the cares of life's busy throng. Beautiful dreamer awake unto me, Beautiful dreamer awake unto me."  
  
During the second verse of Beautiful Dreamer the small babe fell in to a quite sleep in Lily's arms.  
  
"Well," Albus started, "I think you two will get along just fine. Have you decided on a name yet or do you need to talk it over?"  
  
"No," James said, "We already have a name picked out. Harry. Harry James Potter."  
  
Lily just smiled. They were hoping that Dumbledore would find them a boy. They didn't want the reminder of the girl that they had already lost. Harriet Jean Potter. Even though he wasn't hers by blood, little Harry would be hers in every other way possible.  
  
Albus walked over to his desk to fill of the last of the paperwork. While James finally walked over to where his wife was sitting to get a look at his new son.  
  
He had nave seen such a beautiful newborn. He had long limbs and dark hair he was pale yet he held the traditional baby blush pink in his delicate face.  
  
Lily hand him the baby he was surprised. Just as he was about to protest, the baby yawned and opened his eyes. James had no brothers or sisters, but he wasn't sure if babies had eyes this color.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes Hun?" She said in a quiet voice. She didn't want to disturb little Harry.  
  
"Are his eyes supposed to be black? I thought all babies had blue eyes."  
  
"I noticed that too. Albus? Would you allow us to change his appearance? We want him to be ours. We want him to look like us and truly be ours. Could we?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, as soon as you sign these papers you can do anything you like with him after all he is yours. You named him." Albus smiled.  
  
James walked over holding his new baby and carefully signed the papers, being watchful of Harry's little head. Lily just smiled and signed the papers quickly. She was starting to feel like they were just replacing their own daughter.  
  
"James, honey, just hold still. I don't really know if these kind of charms will hurt on babies."  
  
"Hurt?" James said in a small voice  
  
"I promise it won't cause permanent damage. At least. I don't think it will."  
  
"Lily, move over I'll do the damn charms for you. I know you're good but I've have had more experience than you in these kind of charms." Albus intervened. He didn't want to risk taking the baby to the hospital wing to get a tentacle removed from his nose.  
  
Albus cast a bunch of charms and disguising spells. They changed his hair, skin, build, facial structure, and the main thing that was bothering James and lily, his eyes.  
  
The baby fell asleep in his new daddy's arms. He would not know the truth about his parentage if Albus could avoid it. He would be the child of Lily and James Potter.  
  
As they left the office, Lily said, "Thank-you for everything you have done. We'll take good care of him."  
  
With that they left. Lily smiling and James carrying their new baby. If there was only one thing the two agreed on it was that they would let nothing happen to their son. Nothing would come between them, nothing,  
  
I 'm having a family crisis. So please forgive me for not getting this up yesterday. I'll update as soon as I can. Now you all know every thing that is going on. And there is only one more must do chapters. Then we'll get to the good part.  
  
Review. Review. Review.  
  
This chapter has been Beta Read. The rest of the story will be done soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone? Who wants a new chapter!  
  
BESTFRIEND! I DO! I DO!  
  
Well yes you get a new chapter. But remember I don't own any of this stuff if you try to sue me you would get (tries to turn out pockets on PJ pants) See I don't even have any pockets.  
  
BESTFRIEND! Oh how pitiful. My heart bleeds for you.  
  
Yes isn't it. Thanks for caring. I feel loved.  
  
Well I'd like to thank all those who reviewed I loved them very much.  
  
BESTFRIEND! They were soooo much fun to read.  
  
I thought I told you to shut-up. Thank you all very much for reading and please enjoy  
  
WARNING this is going to be a sad chapter so if you're the sentimental type I suggest you grab a hanky cause you just might start crying.  
  
Any who on with the story  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It had been three weeks since Severus found out that his son had died. He hadn't spoken a word to any one since that dreadful day. He secluded himself in his quarters. He never left his room. He never ate. He wasn't planning on ever leaving except to go to major feasts and for classes. As it was there was only a week left before the students arrived.  
  
This is where we find our dear headmaster today. He was going to check on Severus. He knocked on the large wooden door that was to the right of the Slytherin dormitories. Severus was to be the head of house for the Slytherins because he was the only person currently on staff that was a member from said house.  
  
There was no answer from behind the door. So he knocked again still, no answer. After knocking three more times, he decided that Severus was in one of his moods, And just walked in to the rooms without even a second thought.  
  
Albus walked around the flat trying to find his new potions master. As he called out his name he heard a quiet sob from the door to the left of the master bedroom. He walked over to the room and slowly opened the door. What he found was a sight that he would never forget. Severus Snape was sitting on the floor of a nursery crying. For the first time in his life Albus felt remorse for what he had done. He had thought that Severus would put up a face and show no emotions like he had all his life. He hadn't even seen him cry when his little sister died when he was in fourth year. She was a first year doing something stupid with her friends. She had gone into the forbidden forest and was killed when she came upon a couple of death eater recruiters that were trying to convince the stupid thugs Crabb and Goyle to join the dark lord. The other first years were just shaken but Sylvia wasn't so lucky. She was killed by the killing curse. From what it appeared she had been a demonstration of the power that the dark arts held. That night Voldemort got five new members. It was horrible on many levels. Severus wasn't told that Death Eaters killed her, just that she was dead and that he was alone. He had lost his parents in his first year, and had gone to live with his godparents the Malfoy's. But in all those years he had never seen the man cry.  
  
"Just go away Albus," Severus cried, "Just leave me be."  
  
"This is stupid Severus I know you're in pain, but I think you need to get out of this flat. You need fresh air. You have to eat. Look at you; I know that you've been starving yourself. You." Albus stopped; he had succeeded in make the man feel worse. He could see it on his face.  
  
Albus sat in the rocking chair that was positioned next to the crib in the corner. He sat there watching and waiting for Severus to speak. He sat there for thirty-five minuets, until finally the wails of agony ebbed down to quiet sobs, and Severus spoke, "Where is the grave?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Where is Raven's grave? I want to see it." Severus voice was cracking. He had probably spent the past half-hour try to gather up the courage to ask this question, and now he was slowly breaking down.  
  
"Why do you want to see his grave Severus? It will only make you feel worse."  
  
"I never got the chance to see my son. I at least want the chance to see his grave. Where is it Albus? Where is my son's grave?" Severus was crying again.  
  
Albus could see that he had to show him the grave. He knew that if he did he would lose Severus for good. He had no choice though  
  
"Alright Severus. I'll tell you where it is. Do you know where the Founders cemetery is?"  
  
Severus nodded, looking slightly hopeful.  
  
"Well in the very back left hand corner of the graveyard there is a small grave that is freshly dug. That is it. The headstone has your family crest on the top and Sirius family crest on the bottom. There is room for an inscription if you'd like to write something. Just be sure to get back here before it rains or night fall whichever comes first." Albus watched as Severus got up. He was very upset about the fact that that he had to tell Severus where the grave was. Now that he knew he probably would spend all of his spare time next to the grave and the school would have a head of Slytherin who did absolutely nothing but teach his classes.  
  
Severus walked out of the nursery and into his room. Albus walked out in to the living room. He had been hoping that he could discuss his duties once again before the start of school. When Severus walked out of his bedroom, he was dressed in a long black robe that billowed as he walked. He quickly walked out of the flat with the headmaster at his heels. Albus was desperately trying to talk to the new potions master but the man was ignoring him. Eventually Severus lost Dumbledore in a secret passage way.  
  
Once the doors to the entrance hall were closed Severus slowed to a easier pace he walked through the west gardens on his way to the graveyard. All the while talking to himself.  
  
"How did this happen? How did I loose my child? If there was something wrong with him I would have known, wouldn't I?"  
  
He walked farther and farther when something caught his eye. A pink rose in full bloom. They were most defiantly out of place in the garden. If he had to guess he would say it was a wild rose bush. But something about this rose called to him. He walked over to it, pulled out his pocketknife and cut the stem. It was a perfect rose. Every petal seemed to flow in to the next, not even one petal was missing. It was beautiful, just as his son would have been.  
  
After he picked the rose he quickly made his way to the far edge of the lake. The walk from the dungeons to the small cemetery took about thirty minuets to get to the far edge of the lake but to Severus this was a trip he was going to be taking quite often, and he felt that the long walks were going to be well worth it.  
  
Severus took a deep breath as he stepped in to small graveyard. The entire walk he hadn't thought of anything but what it was supposed to be like and what could have happed in his life if his son had lived. But now he was faced with the cold reality of the real world. Some where in this cemetery he knew his son was buried. He walked to the far left hand corner of the yard and he saw it. He saw his son's grave. Freshly dug earth in the shape of a small infant rectangle sat in front of a small headstone.  
  
Ravenus Orion Snape-Black  
Born and Died August 5 1980  
  
The sight of the name of his son's name on the head stone was the thing that tipped the scale. He could no longer pretend that his son was going to be given back to him with an apology for the mistake. The fact was his son was dead he wasn't going to get him back.  
  
Severus broke down and cried right there. He cried for everything that would never be. He cried for the loss of Sirius, and his son. He cried out of jealousy of the Potter's getting to have their perfect little family while he lost his son. He cried out of anger at himself for not being able to give Sirius the family that he wanted. But now it was too late he couldn't save his family. He couldn't be with Sirius. He couldn't hold his son.  
  
Severus picked up the rose that had taken from the gardens, placed on his sons grave and very quietly muttered a spell. The rose started to grow. It grew roots, leaves, and it started to bud.  
  
"See this rose bush Raven, it will never die. And it will always be in bloom for you baby. It will never die."  
  
He was on the verge of tears, but he had to do one thing before he cracked. He muttered on more spell and watched and the headstone slowly engraved its self as he spoke the words. "You will never die, you'll just be gone for a while"  
  
Bit of a cliffy, but don't you love dramatic irony : )  
  
Well thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review.  
  
BESTFRIEND! DON'T EVER READ THE FIFTH BOOK!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

I Luvs you guys. You are the best people in the world. I'm sorry to all of you who were accidentally offended the other day; cause really wasn't trying to aggravate any one. I just wanted to clear up any confusion about challenge and make it clear that I was just accepting this challenge. I don't own any of the characters or setting and all I have to vouch for is for the evil plot bunnies in my head, and the penguins that are stealing my sanity. So don't sue  
  
BESTFRIEND: Yeah!  
  
Dear sweet god why did she have to appear. Well I'll give you guys the story while I go and get rid of her.  
  
(Catfight commences)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Potter's Celebrate the Birth of New Heir.  
  
By: Cindy Mathews  
  
Today the Potter family celebrates the birth of their one-month-old heir Harold James Potter. James Potter, one of the candidates for Minister of Magic, and his recent wife Lily Potter have finally released a photograph of their new son that was born just one month ago on July 31. This is great news to our world. The Potter's are one of Wizards society's oldest and richest families. They are the only remaining pureblood line that has remained untainted by dark magic, and by popular vote the friendliest family in our society today. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'What a morning,' Severus thought as he walked through the castle. Today was September first and in a few short hours he would watching his new students be sorted and he would officially be announced as the new Potions master and the new head of Slytherin.  
  
Last night hadn't been so great either. Dumbledore had once again tried to talk him in to returning to spy. And he once again refused. He was doing his part he was fallowing the orders that were sent via owl post. And he was sending the letters of report to Lucius. He didn't want to do more than that. All he wanted was the thing he couldn't have. He wanted his family. He wanted his little boy and he wanted Sirius, but he couldn't have either. Those were things worth fighting for. But he didn't have them so where was the motive to put him self in danger. Severus walked up to the great hall only to find the one person he didn't want to see.  
  
"Ah, Severus! Come look at this!" the headmaster called cheerfully for his seat at the head table.  
  
Severus walked up and picked up the newspaper and read the headline, 'Potter's Celebrate the Birth of New Heir.' Severus almost spat at Dumbledore for making him read this. "Albus, why would I care about the birth of the Potter's stupid child?"  
  
"Well, I thought you would like to know that this young lad will most likely be at the top of Voldemort's hit list if his father is elected."  
  
"Why in the world would I care about that?!" Severus shouted. "Why would I care if the potter's are in danger? Why would I care about their son?!"  
  
"Well he is Sirius' Godson. I thought you would want to protect what he holds dear."  
  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his voice rang through out the empty Great Hall. The tears that he was holding back were slipping down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to try wipe them away.  
  
Dumbledore was about to say something but he was cut off by the sound of feet pounding against the stone floors of the castle. He was alone "Well," the old man smiled, " That went perfectly."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Severus was running all he cared about was that he had to get away. Severus wasn't consciously aware of where his feet were taking him and he didn't care. All that he could think about was that Sirius, his Sirius was happy. He had a child that he could play daddy with. And he, Severus Snape, couldn't give him the child that was rightfully his.  
  
When Sev looked around he saw that he was in the graveyard. He walked over to his son's grave and cried.  
  
After three hours of sitting, crying, raging, and pain Severus looked down at his watch he only had thirty minuets to get back to the Great Hall.  
  
Boy, oh Boy, did he love cleaning spells. He quickly started his walk back, and made it just in time he saw the first of the carriage's dropping off students. He ran into the castle and up to the head table and sat down. A few of the student were giving him odd looks, and he was sure some of the older students recognized him.  
  
After about fifteen minuets of watching students come in, and listing to teachers complaining how they miss the peace and quiet already, Dumbledore came in from the side door. He sat down in his customary seat and smiled as the doors opened to reveal a bunch of very nervous 1st years. They followed McGonagall up to the front and Flitwick brought out the stool and the old school sorting hat. The hall was silent as the hat sang its song and cheered when it finished. When the hat started to sort was when Severus started to pay attention. He listened as the students were slowly sorted.  
  
The first youngster up was "Andrews, Missy" who was easily sorted to Huffelpuff. With a name like that it was a bit inappropriate for her to be placed elsewhere.  
  
Severus sat in silence Staring around the room then only clapping when heard a student that was sorted to his one house. In his observations his eyes fell upon a boy sting at the Gryffindor table with bright red hair. He could tell already that he wasn't going to like this kid. The hair alone was enough to annoy him out of his mind.  
  
Severus continued to look around until he noticed that the Slytherins were staring at him. 'They have probably figured out already that I'm their new head of house, seeing as the old one is missing from the head table.'  
  
The sorting ended without much excitement. A young first year boy by the name of Weasley set off so fireworks and that was about it. When the food arrived, Severus was taken aback when "Minerva" as she insisted on being called by anyone who wasn't her student shoveled food on to his plate. He was never hungry any more. Not since the fifth. He could hardy bear the sight of food. She practically shoved the food down his throat saying that he needed fattening up. For thirty agonizing minuets Severus had to sit and listen to his new students laugh and cut up all he wanted to do was go to the cemetery and sit and talk to Raven, that was all. Why was it that all these children could be happy and healthy? Why did his child have to die? Why did he have to be alone? Why? Why.  
  
"Students," Albus stood up, "I would like to introduce to you your new Potions master, and to the Slytherins, you new head of house. Professor Severus Snape." Severus wasn't surprised to see that the only house that was clapping exuberantly was his own. That Huffelpuff's were clapping politely as were the Ravenclaws, but the Gryffindor's lost all interest in him the second they heard the word Slytherin.  
  
"I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name. There is to be no magic used in the hallways. There will also be no firework displays such as the one that Mr. Weasley put on for us. With that I'd like to say good night, and that we will see you all bright and early tomorrow. First years please follow your house Prefects to you dormitories. That will be all."  
  
The students left for there dormitories as the teachers stayed for the last of the announcements.  
  
"Alright," Albus started, " the only thing that I have to tell you is good luck this year and let us hope that this war will not escalate so far as to endanger our students. Are there any questions?"  
  
Professor Flitwick called out, "Please tell us how many more Weasley's are to come. So that we can passably prepare ourselves a bit more for the next one."  
  
"Ah, yes, the Weasley's. We still have four more; as of right now I do believe. All boys, but we wont have another one for another Six years so I think you are safe. Is there any thing else?" Silence, "well if that's all. I bid you goodnight." The old wizard left for his own room with out a second thought, as did the other teachers. Only one person was left in the great hall.  
  
Severus was frozen in thought. All he could think about was how he wasn't going to see his son off to Hogwarts. How his son would never get the chance to learn how to fly of brew a potion. The constant question of why was now pounding his heart to an unrecognizable pulp. He had to see his son. Severus ran all the way to the cemetery at the edge of the forest. He fell to his knees by his son's grave for the second time today and just cried. How was he going to make it through the school year? How was he going to survive? How?  
  
I know. I Know. It was sad. But I have to make my point. We will skip the next five months and then we'll skip to Halloween of 1981 in chapter 8. And I promise I will not make you watch Harry's child hood. We will go straight to his school years. I am going to try to get my next three chapters up with in the next five days but I can't make any promises. If I don't update for a while it is because I have to move out of my dad's house and go to my mom's I just don't know how much time I'm going to have over the next week. So until next chapter PEACE OUT  
  
BESTFRIEND! Yeah Peace Out!  
  
I thought I told you to leave?  
  
BESTFRIEND! (Smiles innocently) you did but I just.  
  
(Another catfight commences) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody I am sooo sorry for taking so long on this chapter but between moving and a family reunion you are lucky you even got this. You all know I don't even have two pennies to rub together so sue me all you want, I don't own the HP world or characters. I barely own my own plot, but it is slowly being stolen from me.  
  
Every one jump and shout Bestfriend has been temporarily taken in to custody by the police under the charges of battery. We took her to the zoo and she tried to kill the monkey handlers. And She tried to talk to the snakes. I think we can say that she will be nice and safe in her little padded room.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I really love reading them, and on with the story.  
  
~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was the day before Christmas Holidays and the common rooms were abuzz with students trying to pack and finish wrapping presents. But most of the fuss was over the packing of all necessary books that would be needed for homework.  
  
"Why is it that you get a five page essay on the draught of living death and I get a seven page essay on shrinking potions and its components?" A first year by the name of Charlie Weasley complained to his older brother as he threw his potions book into his book bag, "You'd think it would be the other way around. Considering that YOU ARE A THIRD YEAR!!!"  
  
Bill Weasley looked at his little brother with sympathy, " Well it could be worse he could be giving you detentions left and right and deducting house points. I mean you didn't get Powell he was a real dirt bag. He couldn't teach either." Bill did know much but what he did know told him the Snape wasn't hard for no reason. At least he was fair, he never took points away from any house if he could help it but when he did it was always from Gryffindor.  
  
"Why is he such a jerk Bill?" the younger red head asked.  
  
"I don't know. He seems really sad to me."  
  
A light in Charlie's eyes gleamed.  
  
Bill knew this look it was the same look that Fred and George made when they were up to something. " NO! I refuse to let you bother professor Snape. He may be evil but he never did anything to hurt you."  
  
"OH! Come on. I know that you are as curious as I am. Where is it that he disappears to every night? HUH?!" Charlie was about ready to scream with excitement. "It's only six twenty five we could follow him."  
  
"NO! We could get in big trouble and we would never here the end of it from mum so stop pushing."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was true though the whole school wanted to know what there potions master did every evening. He could never be found in side the castle rumor had started that he was a vampire, and that he was out hunting every night in the forbidden forest. Only one man, one very old man knew where he was every night. Only one man knew the extent of the depression of Severus Snape, and tonight he was planning to put a stop to it.  
  
Albus Dumbledor walked quickly through the dungeons he had to catch Severus. He was rounding the last corner when he spotted the potions master. "Severus, would you mind if I had a word with you in my office?"  
  
Severus wanted to object but he found that he couldn't say the words instead he just followed the headmaster up to his office. When they entered the office and Dumbledor had closed the door the attitude changed from a cheerful visit to one of a somber note.  
  
"Severus how long has it been since you looked at the daily profit?"  
  
Severus looked at him in confusion.  
  
" The dark lord is getting stronger everyday. The only hope for our would right now is the order. But the order is crippled because a certain spy won't fight. " Albus' words were cold as ice. " Severus there are too many people dieing for our most important spy to be grieving over nothing."  
  
Severus was livid, how dare this man call his Raven nothing. " YOU ARE OUT OF LINE SIR! "  
  
"Am I? Every day there are more people dieing, because we don't have any warning of attacks. "  
  
"What is it you want me to do? Do you want me to protect your precious Minister of Magic? Is that it? Do you want me to forget about my son so I can tell you if they are going to attack you precious JAMES POTTER?!"  
  
" You have a duty to protect the innocents of Great Britain. The children who will most certainly die if we don't stop this war."  
  
" SO YOU WANT ME TO FORGET MY SON TO SAVE POTTER'S?!"  
  
"YES!!!!" Dumbledor bellowed, " right now there are others who are more important then a dead baby. I will not Let their only hope grieve himself a grave right next to his dead son's." Dumbledor's voice was cold.  
  
Something changed inside Severus Snape. It finally sunk in. His son was dead, and Dumbledor could care less. Severus knew that he was a mere pawn in Dumbledor's elaborate plan. The only thing that mattered were the Potter's and Dumbledor's precious Gryffindor's.  
  
Severus face lost all emotion and he became cold, " Alright Albus. I'll fight your war."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was Christmas Eve at the Minister's home. The Potter house was very busy. Lily was in the kitchen make in Dinner for the four men who were currently playing with her son that really should be taking his nap.  
  
James sat with his three best mates in the living room. He had never been happier, Sirius was now on his way to being head of his division of Arour's. Peter was actually happy working at a new bookshop that had just opened in Diagon Alley. He had just had the Werewolf restriction laws changed, so Remus could own property and hold a steady job. He was Minister of Magic (youngest ever) and he was married to the most wonderful woman in the world. Life couldn't get much sweeter.  
  
"Hey James who do you think he looks more like you or Lily?" Peter asked looking over at baby Harry who was pulling Sirius' hair at the moment.  
  
"Well," he looked at his adopted son, " right now I have to say Lily. I would never pull poor Padfoot's hair."  
  
" James He truly is a spitting image of you. " Sirius said, "All except those eyes they are going to be just like his Mum's." baby Harry gurgled sending spit dribbling down his chin. "Aw look he really looks like you now."  
  
"Shut up!" James walked over and took Harry from his friends. He knew that if Harry didn't get his nap he was the one who was going to have to stay up and play with him at midnight tonight.  
  
"Hey I was playing with him."  
  
"And would you like to play with him tonight when he decides it's time to play because he thinks he just had a nap, cause you messed up his sleep system?" called an angry female voice from the door way. She took Harry from James and before turning to go putt Harry down for his nap said. "By the way your dinner is on the table."  
  
Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus walked in the kitchen and sat down to eat.  
  
Remus was the first to speak, "Hey Siri?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you heard from Sev?"  
  
Sirius stopped eating. It had been a year since he had left Severus and he still wasn't over it even though he tried to prove it other wise. When he looked back now he saw that he was in the wrong, and that if he could change his decision to leave Sev he would most defiantly would have stayed. He loved Sev and he always would, but his damn Gryffindor pride refused to allow him to apologize. "No I Haven' t, and could we please not talk about it?" He snapped.  
  
"I was just asking." Remus said defensively. He quickly changed the subject to Quidditch which was the safest topic he knew and finished Dinner. The rest of the night went smoothly, when it was nine o'clock Lily came down and shooed Padfoot, Moony, and Worntail out the door say that they still had presents to wrap, and that they could come back tomorrow if the wanted.  
  
But Lily had other plans it had been months sense Harry had been good enough so she and James could have some privet time.  
  
Lily pulled James upstairs to their room and pushed him down on the bed, "Tonight Mr. Potter you are mine." She kissed him. And he eagerly replied by liking her lips softly asking silently for entry. Lily gladly opened her mouth for his want for exploration. As they deepen the kiss Lily started to unbutton James' shirt as James worked on her bra. Just as James had the bra off there was a cry from the Harry's room.  
  
Lily pulled away quickly. All hopes of sex tonight had been snatched from them. But she didn't mind she loved her son with all her heart. Even though he wasn't really hers she loved him the same as she loved the one she lost. And she thanked god that she was able to get him and not break the dieing heart of her mother.  
  
She pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed hold of James' hand and pulled him half clothed across the hall to where Harry lay crying. She looked from her son to her Husband and smiled sadly. It was so easy for her to love this little boy and she knew it was the opposite for James. He was a Pureblood. Even if he married a muggle born he was still a Pureblood and Purebloods didn't loose their children due to heart defects. Wizards never knew of birth defects until they married Muggles and Muggle borns. There weren't any problems with their DNA. She knew it was hard for him knowing that everybody saw him as perfect man and that he had the perfect life, a beautiful wife and son. She knew it hurt him to know that Harry wasn't really theirs.  
  
She bent down and picked up the screaming babe and walked over to the rocking chair. She tried to think of a new song she was growing rather tired of Beautiful Dreamer. She thought for a moment and remembered the song that James told her his mother used to sing to him. She wave for James to come sit next to her and when he did she began to sing.  
  
Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.  
  
From Glenn to Glenn and down the mountain side.  
  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying.  
  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go, and I must bide.  
  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow.  
  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow.  
  
'Tis I'll be there in Sunshine or in Shadow  
  
Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so.  
  
And if you come, when all the flowers are dying  
  
And I am dead, as dead I well may be.  
  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying.  
  
And kneel and say an "Ave" for me.  
  
And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me  
  
And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be.  
  
If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me  
  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.  
  
As Lily sang the last verse Harry fell asleep and she pulled her eyes away from Harry to look at James. He was staring at the small unmoving babe who lay sleeping in her arms with a gleam in his eyes. Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe he could love Harry as his own.  
  
~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;  
  
Well was it worth the wait? Over 2.000 words!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS. This chapter is for all of you who wanted to know how Sirius felt about the breakup, and for those of you who wanted a baby Harry scene. This has been the easiest chapter for me to write in a long time. I truly hope you like it.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone I got bored and decided that I would grace you all with one more chapter you know the drill I don't own anything and if you sue all you get is a bad case of plot bunnies.  
  
Thanks for the reviews I will do responses next chapter 'kay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
* 31st of October, 1981 *  
  
"LILY! HARRY! ARE YOU READY?" James called up the stairs.  
  
"James, honey? Can you come up here?" lily called back  
  
James mumbled and climbed up the stair to see what she wanted. It was Halloween and they were supposed to be at the Ministry's annual Halloween Ball. It had been a rough year. The attacks had increased and James was finding it increasingly difficult to balance being at home and at work. Lily was always saying that he was missing Harry's childhood, and every time she said it, it cut away at his heart. He loved his son even if he didn't know how to show it.  
  
James walked in to lily holding a very upset one-year-old baby boy. "James I think he has a fever. I don't think we should go."  
  
James walked over to her and took Harry from her arms. He placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. "Your right he is sick but we have to be at the ball."  
  
"Well what are we going to do with Harry? Sirius is out with Remus tonight, it's the full moon."  
  
"We'll call Peter." Harry started to cry.  
  
"We can't leave him with Peter. Peter can barely take care of himself let alone a child." Lily objected.  
  
"Lily we don't have a choice. I'll go call him."  
  
Peter flooed over as soon he was called and after Lily left specific instructions as to what to do James and Lily left for the ball not even contemplating what was about to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: this is why I said that this story was Major AU so just go with me here. I don't want to confuse any one.  
  
1. We all know about the prophecy right? Well in the fifth book Harry was on the right path.  
  
2. Lily and James never went into hiding in my story, because James is the minister of magic.  
  
3. Peter never betrayed the Potter's. But he is a death eater. He was the leak that I was referring to in Sirius' letter, but he renounced the dark lord and now works for Dumbledore and won't go against his word. He is kind of like Severus.  
  
I just wanted to clear all of that up before you read the next part.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peter couldn't believe it he had to take care of Harry. He could barely hold the baby let alone take care of him. And on top of that Harry was sick he didn't need this. Lucky for him Lily had already fed the boy. All he had to do was get Harry to sleep.  
  
Peter walked over to Harry's play pin and picked him up. He carried him upstairs and put him down in his cradle.  
  
"Alright Harry it's time for you to go to sleep."  
  
Harry looked at him as if he were crazy. The baby was still wearing his baby blue jeans and sweatshirt. Harry knew that he needed to be changed in order to sleep and started wailing. "Muuuuummmmmmmmyyyyy."  
  
Peter picked the baby up and tried to hush him. Then he realized his folly and walked over to Harry's dresser and got a pair of blue PJ's. When Peter tried to get him changed he found that it wasn't as hard as he thought. Maybe it was because Harry was sick.  
  
When Harry was changed Peter put him down in his cradle. The baby just stared at him expectantly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Harry giggled. He liked this game. Make the man guess what you want. Women could always guess. By men never could. He especially liked to play this game with Padfoot. He was truly helpless. But Harry thought that playing with this man, who daddy liked to call Wormtail, was going to be very fun.  
  
"Do you want a bottle?"  
  
Who was this man kidding A bottle? Harry shook his head back and forth vigorously.  
  
"No. How about a new dipper." Lord he hoped not.  
  
Harry just giggled. Boy was he off.  
  
"Would you like your." he looked around and spotted a stuffed penguin. " Your. Uh. Stuffed. Thing?"  
  
What did this man think he was a ten month old? Please. He blew a raspberry to show that was most defiantly a no.  
  
Peter looked around for some sign of hope when he heard a loud band form down stairs.  
  
Peter grabbed Harry and held him close protectively. Lily would kill him if he left Harry unattended. Then he started to walk toward the door to the hallway very slowly. Just as he was about to open the door it burst open. Harry started to scream at the loud noise.  
  
"Well Wormtail what a pleasant surprise. I was hoping to find the minister here. Oh well. Be a good boy and just hand me the baby and I might spare your life." It was Lord Voldemort in the flesh. Peter made the mistake to trust him once; he wasn't about to do it again. Harry wasn't his to hand over and he knew that Lily and James would die to protect their child so he would too.  
  
"NO!" he shouted. He would never give in he had done that before. It took giving in to realize why he was placed in Gryffindor. He was no coward, not any more. He wasn't going to betray Lily and James. Not this time. Not ever.  
  
"Well as you wish. Avada Kadavera." Peter fell to the floor and along with him so did Harry. Harry didn't really know what was going on all he knew was that this man interrupted his game. And he was pissed.  
  
"Well. Hello Harry what will your parents think when they come home and find that their precious baby is dead?"  
  
Harry didn't like this guy who did he think he was coming in and stopping his game. Harry blew him a very wet raspberry. Spit flew all over the ugly man's face and he found this very funny so he started to laugh.  
  
"That wasn't the right answer. Avarda Kadavera!"  
  
Harry knew those words and knew that they made Wormtail fall down. Harry didn't want to fall. The green light hit his forehead and Harry screamed. He saw the green light fly back at the ugly man and he fell down too. But as he fell he disappeared.  
  
Harry was alone he didn't like alone. He tried to wake Wormtail up but nothing worked. He was alone all he wanted was him Mummy and Daddy to come home, but that was who knows when. Harry started to cry. Why did he have to be alone?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Severus was walking down the fourth floor corridor when he felt it. His dark mark flared to life the pain was worse than it ever was before he doubled over in pain. What was happening? As soon as the pain began it ended. Severus pulled back his sleeve to examine it and found that it was gone. His dark mark was gone. But that didn't make any since. If it was gone that ment.  
  
Severus ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. When he entered the office he found the old headmaster talking to one Bill Weasley. He hated the boy, but not nearly as much as his younger brother Charlie.  
  
"Albus I must talk with you immediately. In privet." Severus wheezed.  
  
"Bill we will finish this conversation later." The red head got up and left quietly. After he closed the door Severus pulled up his sleeve to show Dumbledore.  
  
"He's gone Albus. He's gone. There is no other explanation. He is gone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think, the Loch Ness Monster? The Dark lord, sir."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Look at the damn mark. It's gone. Almost invisible, see." Sev thrust his arm out for examination.  
  
"Very well I shall go to the ministry this instant. Good night Severus." And Albus left.  
  
Severus was happy for the first time in a long time. Now he could be with his Raven. Albus didn't have any excuse to keep him from his son any longer. He would finally be able to mourn in peace. With out any questions asked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the ministry's ball every thing was going smoothly. Only a very worried Lily Potter was up set.  
  
"James I just have a very bad feeling that something's happened." She complained to her Husband for the hundredth time.  
  
"There is nothing that Peter can't handle. I'm sure that every thing is fine. Please try and be calm please?"  
  
"I just have a very bad."  
  
James cut her off, "feeling. I know. If there was an emergency Peter would have called for help. So please enjoy the Party."  
  
"MISTER POTTER!" a man from the door way called. He weaved his way through the people in the Hall to stand in front of the husband and wife pair. "Sir?"  
  
"What is it Mark?" James snapped.  
  
" I'm sorry to interrupt the party but there has been another Attack."  
  
All the commotion in the hall stopped. "And where may I ask was it this time?" James ask quietly.  
  
"Sir we aren't for certain what happened but we do know that the Dark lord has been destroyed in the battle."  
  
"Where did the attack take place?" James asked more forcefully. If the Dark lord had really been killed it was most likely a fight with Dumbledore that killed him. And Dumbledore was at Hogwarts. "Was it at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No." the young man was shaking. He didn't want to be the one to bare this news. "It was at Godric's Hallow we don't know of any survivors."  
  
James stood still. How could hey attack his home. They had so many wards. Then it struck him Peter and Harry were the only one's there. Harry.  
  
He turned to Lily she was white as a sheet.  
  
"Lily they said that they don't know of survivors maybe they missed Harry." James tried to comfort Lily as best he could but she wasn't responding.  
  
"James. Harry he could be ."she couldn't finish.  
  
"Lily lets go look for him he is probably safe and sound." He grabbed hold of her hand and apperated both of them both to the potter mansion that was known as Godric's Hollow.  
  
Lily set off at a run she had to find Harry. She first looked on the bottom floor and when she found nothing she ran up stairs she was too scared to call out for Harry knowing full well that he might not answer. She saw that Harry's door was open and stopped. She was scared of what she would find in there. She slowly walked to the door. And she peeked in side she saw Peter lying dead on the floor and pulled away. She knew that Harry was dead just like Peter. When she heard it the small cry of a baby. She ran in to the room and she saw him, her little Harry on the floor crying. She ran to him tripping over a wand in the process. She picked him up and called out to James. He ran up the stair and found Lily holding what he thought was there dead son but when he saw that he was crying rather loudly he nearly cried himself. He was safe and Voldemort was gone.  
  
"James" Lily said weakly, " He has a scar on his head."  
  
James walked over looking sadly down at his friend. His son on the other hand was not. He was safe and sound. When James saw the scar he almost fainted. It was glowing a faint green. He grabbed Harry from his mother to get a better look.  
  
"Lily this isn't right. This scar. We sometimes found marks on you-know- who's victims just like this. There was only thing in common with all of them is that they were hit with the killing curse." Before Lily Had a chance to let this information to sink in, Albus Dumbledore burst through the door.  
  
"Lily James is Harry alright?" Albus was most worried about the boy. If anybody knew what he did Harry would probably be thrown in to solitary confinement and be used as a lab rat for the rest of his life. Despite what people thought he really did want to make sure the boy was happy. After all he didn't want another Dark Lord.  
  
"Yes he's fine, but he dose have this odd scar on his forehead." Lily said in a rush. "Albus what dose it mean? Can we remove it? I want Harry to lead a normal life."  
  
"I'm afraid that covering it would be out of the question. It would mess up the charms and they would be weakened to the point that when Harry is about 12 he could break through the charms and we might not be able to replace them."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Don't you understand Lily, if we cover it the charms will fail."  
  
"I don't care." Lily was determined " If what James told me is true. Then Harry survived the killing curse. That would make him famous and he doesn't need that. I want him to lead a normal life and if that screws up the damn spells than so be it."  
  
Albus knew he was fighting the loosing battle and that his plan was falling down around his ears. "Alright Lily. You win." He picked Harry up and cast the spell. The scar was gone. He didn't really cover a scar though he filled in the hole. The charms he cast were intended to act as he real skin and by replacing it he weakened the original spell. Why did Lily have to be so God Damn stubborn?  
  
He left the potter residence with the truth in his heart; to the world Peter Pettegrew killed the dark lord. No one would know the truth. Harry would have a normal life at the price of what he had desperately tried to prevent. Ravenus Snape-Black would be with his father and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, Well, Well did that make you happy? I hope you all liked it. Please review kay.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I told you I like to update quickly so here you go a new Chappie: ) I own absolutely nothing. So don't sue. As I promised we will skip Harry's childhood. Harry leads a very different life because he grew up with his parents. You MUST know a few things before you read this chapter.  
  
Lily died in Harry's very early childhood. If you can guess what she died of first, you'll win 1000 cookie points.  
  
Harry started to play the violin when he was six. He loves music in all forms, and begs his father to come and hear him play whenever he has a performance.  
  
In this Chapter Harry is 11 years old and it is late august. Harry has only a week and a half before he leaves for Hogwarts. He has already been to Diagon Alley and gotten all of his school supplies.  
  
If you know all of those you wont get lost. So, Here we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
August 19, 1991  
  
Harry James Potter has never been a really happy boy. Sure he was the Minister of Magic's son, and he had everything he could ever want and more. But, there was only one thing in the world that he wanted. That was his father's love. There was one a time that Harry had that Love, but that was when he had his mum. He only had scatted memories if his mum but the one's he did have he cherished. He remembered how she and his father would play with him on the floor in the living room floor. And he remembered how she would sing to him every night before he went to bed. He also remembered how, as he got older, she couldn't play with him, because she was always very sick. He remembered how she couldn't pick him up and cuddle. He remembered how the doctors came all the time. And how on his last Christmas with her she gave him his first violin. He remembered how on a spring morning his father dressed him in black and how he went to a funeral. He remembered how uncle Sirius told him that he would never see his mama again. It never made any sense to him until he got older what that really meant. After his Mother died his father never seemed to smile. He never played anymore and he never really showed any form of affection to anyone. Especially Harry  
  
That was why Harry had to be the best at everything he did. That was why he had to be a Gryffindor even though he knew he was best suited for Ravenclaw or Slytherin. That was why he had to make his father promise to come to his final performance. Harry was first chair in the Junior Youth Symphony for children under the age of 13 and he was to play a duet with Daniel Jones who was the first chair violin in the Youth Symphony. He Junior Youth and Youth symphonies were comprised of the best young musicians in England. To even receive an invitation to audition was a great honor. To receive a chance to play a solo or duet meant that you were the one best for they only played two duets/solo's at the concert. He had already reserved four seats for what he called his family. Sirius, Remus and Sally, his nanny, had promised to be there already. And today Harry's conquest was to make his father promise to come.  
  
Harry walked down the hallway form his room to his father's office. It was ten o'clock at night and from his experience this was the best time to approach his father about anything. Harry knocked on the door quietly. When he heard a grunt from inside he opened the large wooden door. "Father?' he called out hesitantly.  
  
"Harry? Is that you? What are doing up so late?" James asked from behind his desk. James Potter was no longer the happy carefree man he once was. He no longer held that light in his eyes. That love of life. He used to be so happy. Why did his wife have to die? And why did his son have to carry her eyes? He couldn't stand to look at Harry's eyes, the same eyes that his beloved Lily had. Sometimes he wished that he could take the spells off. And give the boy back to his rightful parents but every time he did he remembered ho he had promised Lily to take care of the son that she had made her own.  
  
"Well," Harry stepped closer to the desk, " I have a concert tomorrow, and I even get to play a duet. I was wondering if," Harry paused there was fear in his eyes. Fear that his father might tell him no, "I was wondering if you would come." He looked at his father expectantly.  
  
James defying everything his heart and mind were telling him looked into Harry's eyes and saw the pleading that was there. It as a pleading that he had seen only twice in his life, it was the same pleading look that Lily had given him when she had asked if they could try and adopt after the death of Harriet. It was the pleading that was in her eyes when she thought that Harry was dead, the silent begging that it wasn't true. James found that he couldn't say no, but he knew that he couldn't get out of work tomorrow. "Harry. I wish I could but," he trailed off.  
  
The Boy knew his father would say no he knew it. He threw the ticket he was holding on the floor, and ran as fast as he could to his bedroom and slammed the door. He would never let his father see him cry. Never, crying was the sign of a coward. And he was no coward. He was a Potter, and Potters were proud. Harry lay crying into his pillow well into the night. It didn't matter how much he told himself that he didn't care the harder it was to deny that his father didn't love him and that was it. He cried himself to sleep that night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to see his father of all people looking down on him. Harry sat up quickly. He saw that in his father's hand was the Ticket to tonight concert. Harry then remembered just what had happened the night before.  
  
"Harry," James spoke softly, "I'll come."  
  
He couldn't believe his ears his father just said that he would come. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise you I'll be there."  
  
Before Harry knew what he was doing he flung himself into his fathers arms. They sat that way for a few minuets. Then James spoke up. "I'll even see you off on September 1st. But. right now I have to get to work. I'll see you at six right?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. Maybe his father did care.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Harry get your butootie down here night now. We have to go." Sirius Black dressed in a Muggle suit called up the stair. He smiled when he saw Harry. He was wearing a Muggle tuxedo and his hair had gel in it to give his signature messy hair look like it was intended. He ran down the stair carrying his black leather bound music folder under one arm. For a second Sirius thought he saw James running down the stairs. It was amazing to see how much he really did look like James.  
  
"Sirius I'm so excited Dad said he was coming." Harry was all smiles.  
  
Remus walked in also wearing a muggle suit. The symphony was after all muggle. "We know Harry. You've told us only about a hundred times in the past thirty minuets."  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"All right you guys we have to go now if we want Harry to be on time." A feminine voice called from the frond door.  
  
"SALLY!" Harry ran in to the open arms of his brunette nanny. Sally had been looking after Harry ever since he was four years old. She had grown to love this little boy. This was the last time she would ever see Harry play before she went to work for another family. And it almost made her cry.  
  
"We must hurry. Come along." They all hurried out the door and into the car that was waiting to carry them to the concert hall. Harry nearly forgot his violin in the rush. When the all got there Harry had to run through the back entrance as to not be late and cause a scene. After he had his instrument out of his case and his music tucked safely under his arm he walked proudly on to the stage to tune and quickly review his music. He was glad that he wasn't the only one that was late. They were told to be there at five fifteen and he was late by ten minuets.  
  
After Harry finished his revision and tuning he looked for any sight of his father. He spotted Sally, Sirius, and Remus but there was an empty seat. His father had yet to arrive. When the director Dr. Crowden stepped on stage to start the warm up. Harry began to get worried. After the tradition B flat round and a warm up choral everyone sat in rest position, as Dr. Crowden made the opening statement. Harry forgot everything as they started the concert. He lost himself in the music. he played with his heart and soul. This was the reason he played. To here this beautiful music every time he played in a group. The sound of one band comprised of so many different instruments. It amazed him every time he heard it.  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was time for the Duet. Daniel walked up from the side stage. The Youth Symphony was to play tomorrow. Daniel carried a stand a placed it down and adjusted it to himself, just as Harry did the same. They were a bit odd looking, as Daniel was a very tall sixteen-year-old and Harry a very short eleven-year-old. As Dr. Crowden introduced the next piece Harry looked once again for his father and found nothing.  
  
"I'm proud to introduce to you Harry Potter and Daniel Jones on violin and David Fraser on the piano. They shall be playing Bach's concerto in D minor for two violins." As Dr. Crowden stepped down Harry suddenly felt sad, his father wasn't here. But Harry didn't have time to think about that. As he played he played with sadness. Ever since he was little he could always loose himself in his music, but it didn't work this time. He felt the pain of a broken heart as he played. He played every thing with such feeling, he felt as if he was playing his emotions as he drew his bow against the strings. As the song progressed Harry started to feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyed, but he only let one fall. One tear was all he would give his father only one.  
  
When the song ended. Harry returned to his seat to finish the concert. The applause was enormous after the final piece was played. Harry felt even worse at this, the ones clapping were the families of his fellow companions and not his family. His family was taken from him at the death of his mother. That was the day his father stopped caring. That was the day that he learned what Love was. You don't know how important something is until it's gone.  
  
As Harry returned home that night he didn't say a word. He didn't need to. His companions knew how hurt he was and didn't comment, but they knew that Harry would never get over this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
James came home that evening to find two very up set friend sitting on his couch.  
  
"Hey guys." James asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hello James." The both answered in unison.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked dumbly.  
  
"Do you know what tonight was?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No. What did I miss?"  
  
"Remus, Do you know what he missed?" Sirius asked sarcastically  
  
"No Sirius I don't. Maybe we should ask Harry," Remus responded with distain dripping from each word.  
  
Then it hit him he had missed Harry's concert. " The concert," James whispered.  
  
"Well now that you know what you did, maybe you could give us an explanation as to why you missed it!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"I. I. I was reorganizing my office. I forgot." James was still in shock. How could he miss it?  
  
"Well maybe if you lucky he'll forget that you missed it. You should have heard him James it beautiful. He was so excited because you going to be there. If weren't sure why did you give him false hope? WHY?!" Sirius was fuming. He hated that Harry had been hurt because James had been stupid.  
  
"I wanted to be there. I really did. I just forgot." James was shaking and pale, if he even had a very small relationship with his son before this then he certainly didn't have one now.  
  
"That's the story of your life James. You forgot." Remus said quietly. "We better be going. Sirius come on. Good-bye James. Please try to talk to Harry but don't be surprised if he doesn't talk." And they left.  
  
James walked up stairs and to Harry's room he saw that it was a crack so he peaked inside. Harry was asleep at his desk. James walked over to his son and picked him up, he carried him across the room and placed him in his bed. He looked at his son and was scared for the first time in a long time. He realized that he didn't even know his son well enough to judge his reaction. How could he make it up to him how?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day  
  
Harry was in the Attic looking for photo of him Mum and the only place he could think of to look was in his baby stuff.  
  
He hadn't found anything after three hours of searching. Then he saw it a blue book with his name on it. He picked it up and started flipping the pages. Each page had a picture of Harry at different point of development. Then he saw on that had his mum she was smiling as she played with him at his birthday party. He pulled the picture off the page as he did a few peaces of paper fell to the floor. He picked them up and read them. He understood every thing now. He understood why his Father hated him, and he was going to make him pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Should I stop?  
  
Just kidding  
  
Here's the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ September 1st 1991  
  
Harry walked through Kings Cross Station with Sirius at his side. His father couldn't make it because of some unknown reason that Harry could really care less about. He hated his father. Every Promise he ever made was worth absolutely nothing, so he really didn't care about making him look good at all. All he cared about was himself that was it.  
  
The two of them passed through that barrier and said their goodbyes. With a good-bye hug, Harry boarded the train for the first time. He sat alone all the way to Hogwarts he sat studying his music, until it was time for him to change into his robes.  
  
As he got off the train he felt lost. He pushed his way through the crowd to a very tall bushy man with a lantern who was calling for all the first years. As he crossed the lake he did even care enough to be excited. Then when it was time for him to be sorted he was determined to fallow through with his plan. He walked up to the stool and placed it on his head.  
  
'Well hello there Raven,'  
  
'Hello.'  
  
'I see that you aren't surprised by what I called you.'  
  
'Why should I be I know I was adopted.'  
  
'Well I see you don't know how your real parent's are though. How did you find out? If I may ask.'  
  
'Well last week I went looking through old photo albums and found adoptions papers and a birth certificate for a one Harriet Potter.'  
  
'Well you are a smart one aren't you?'  
  
'Yeah well. Listen I want you to put me in Gryffindor you here me.'  
  
'Yes I here you are you sure you should really be in Slytherin.'  
  
'Yes I'm sure.'  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry walked over to his new house table. He had a plan. As soon as the feast was over Harry stole away from the rest of his new room mates, he didn't need the tour he was up here often enough to know were everything was and he had already overheard the password the tower when the red headed prefect told some second years. He made his way to the library he had research to do. He found a book on cloning and he smiled they wouldn't know what hit 'em.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was a lot of work and information. : )  
  
Over 3,000 words: )  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello every one I have a kind of writers block that can't be helped. I really don't know what to with this chapter. So, you have to bare with me this chapter, but I'll try to make it as interesting for you as possible. You know that Harry Potter Belong to no Fanfiction author. That is why it's called FANfiction. If you don't know that Maybe you should go sit down and read a nice Library book that has an actual Author.  
  
Note that Remus Lupin is the DADA teacher and has been for several years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It was early January and the students were back from there holidays. Harry had been at school for an entire semester before his plan was ready to set into play. Over the past semester he had made a record of himself as being the one of the brightest students in his year. He never showed off, but he never had any friend either. This caused the DADA teacher Remus Lupin to be a bit worried. He had had his post at Hogwarts for two years, and in those two years he had learned how to read the emotions of teen-agers. Harry had always been a happy child but recently he appeared to be very depressed. He would never be seen with any one that could be called a friend. Sure he would sit next to the rest of the boys his age at lunch, but it was well known that those boys had separated in to cliques Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were a pair and Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were also a set. Harry did everything alone and the only time that Remus thought he saw Harry even slightly Happy was when he was play his violin in some classroom. That was why he called Harry to his office.  
  
Harry didn't knock because he knew he was expected and that the full moon was two weeks away, so he knew that Sirius wouldn't be down quite yet. He sat down on the sofa and quickly picked up a book and started to read. Not a word was said but Remus could read Harry better than even Sirius could.  
  
"Harry put the book away." Harry popped his head up at the comment. Remus usually took the fact, that if he didn't want to talk he wouldn't, rather well. He did what he was told and waited for the man that he came to love throughout his childhood.  
  
"Harry," Remus started again. "Why do you seclude yourself? You could have so many friends if you wanted to. Why do you throw your self in to your books instead of relationships like that rest of the first years? I've read the list of books that you check out and all of them are books that sixth and seventh years have to check out for assignments. NO one reads them pleasure."  
  
He looked Harry in the eye and saw that the boy who he knew to be calm and collected most of his life was slowly becoming very angry. "You've been spying on me?"  
  
Remus was taken aback.  
  
" What dose it matter to you if I want to graduate at the top of my class? What dose it matter to you if I hate the other kids in my grade? Every class I go to all I have to do is sit there, and I get straight A's. Do you know how easy this stuff id to me? It's a joke. I learned this stuff in the library at home years ago. I can do most of the stuff the fourth years can with out a second thought. I don't have friends cause I don't want them. I thought you of all people would accept that?!" the last part Harry shouted.  
  
"That's not what I meant Harry and you know it."  
  
"I know it do I?" Harry was fuming. " What do you want me to be? I'M NOT JAMES POTTER!"  
  
Harry didn't wait for an answer he ran as fast as he could out of that office and on to the grounds. Remus did the best he could to try and catch up but Harry was too fast. Harry ran far and fast. He kept running clutching his book tightly in his hands. He ran for what seemed only minuets to him but when he stopped he found himself in the forest. And that it was dark. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was ten seventeen. He really didn't want o put his plan into action quite yet but he had no choice.  
  
He pulled a slip of paper out of the book he was carrying and pointed his wand at himself and said an incantation. Slowly a body in the perfect image of himself started to materialize on the ground right next to his feet. When the spell was complete he looked down at the body. It was the perfect image of him same clothes, same hair, same face, same scars. The only difference was that this one was dead. It was a real body the exact same age as he was with the exact same memories, but this body was dead. This copy was dead. His plan was fool proof, to the world he was dead and with a few cuts of a wrist, a sad goodbye note, and some simple reversal spells he would finally get to be who he really was inside. Harry pulled out a knife and cut the wrist of the body that was him and pulled out another piece of paper form the book and placed in under a rock right next to the body's head. Harry stepped back and looked at his work, and he smiled. Harry knew that every thing was falling into place perfectly. He only had one more part of his plan to complete, the reversal charms.  
  
As he muttered the spell he had thought that he might be doing the wrong thing. But when he felt a strange tingling in his eyes he knew that this was right. He deserved to be loved. Even if his real parents didn't want him he knew could that he would still be better off than if he stayed with his fath… No he was James Potter, not his father. Even if he was only a 12- year-old boy with nowhere to go he felt that he would still be Happier alone than with that man.  
  
He muttered the spell again and he felt his hair grow around his shoulders. He muttered it again and he felt himself grow he felt his face change he felt his hands and feet grow. He felt exactly how small his shoes were now, and how small his clothes were. He looked down and saw that his robes were way too short. He quickly cast enlargement charms on his shoes and lengthening charm on his robes. When form his standpoint he looked alright he decided that it was time for him to leave.  
  
He summoned all of his belongings that he had made duplicates of earlier and had hidden earlier that year in the forest. He cast an unlocking charm and pulled out a mirror. When he saw his face he froze. For the first time in his life he felt that his reflection fit, it showed who he really was.  
  
He had a long pail slender face with high cheekbones and black eyes. His nose was long and was slightly rounded at the end. His lips were not as full as they used to be but they were in no way slender. He smiled and saw that he passed to his great surprise very nice white teeth. He still had Black hair but it wasn't messy anymore. It was long and smooth. He noted earlier that he was really tall, his robes, shirt, and pants had all been way too short before he had changed them. His guess was that he was most likely about six inches taller.  
  
Harry came back to his senses he could fully examine himself later when he found shelter. He cast a weightless charm on his trunk, after he place his book and hand Mirror back inside, and disappeared into the forest. Harry Potter was dead, and was never to be seen again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at Hogwarts the search was on Albus Dumbledore had every teacher searching for the lost Potter boy. When he had happened form Lupin he had contacted James Potter at once. Simply put it wasn't a pretty scene. James had called in the Aurors to help search for his boy. They had just arrived and that castle was hectic. James had even come to help search. They were just about to start when Sirius showed up. Albus sent all of the staff to search the castle all of the prefects and the head students to search the grounds and he sent the Aurors to search the forbidden forest. Sirius walked over to James who was currently trying to calm Remus down.  
  
"Remus it wasn't your fault. Harry would have run if any one had confronted him."  
  
"James? Can I talk to you for a sec." Sirius called. James left Remus with a pat on the back. He knew that Harry was nuts he had seen it at Christmas. James nodded to his black haired companion to show that he was ready to listen "I think that you should stay here with Remus, while every one else goes out looking. I go to I have the Marauders Map and if he's not on it I'll search everywhere else. Alright?"  
  
James wanted to search for his son but knew he needed to make sure that Remus was alright. He also knew if anyone would find him it would be Sirius no one knew Harry better than he did, "alright Padfoot alright."  
  
Sirius ran out the hall and up to Filch's office and quickly opened the third file cabinet drawer that read top secret. The entire file cabinet was his so he didn't have any doubt that the map was there. He quickly found it and ran out the door. He checked as he ran down the stair, and found no trace of Harry. He tucked the map in his pocked and ran to the forest. He ran along the perimeter of the forest looking for a path that wasn't marked. The Aurors were trained to mark the path they take so they can find there way out, be found if they get hurt, and so that two Aurors didn't take the same route. He came across a path that wasn't taken and marked it and ran deep into the forest. He was tired but he wouldn't slow down, he had to find Harry.  
  
He searched for hours in to the night. And then he saw it. A boy sleeping on the ground he ran over to the boy and saw that it was Harry. He tried to wake him and when it didn't work he tried to wake him by force. "Enervate" He screamed. It didn't work. Slowly he reached do to the boy's small neck to see if he could find a pulse. When he felt the cold skin had no pulse he nearly cracked right there. He looked around hoping with all his heart that it was a lie. Then he saw it a piece of paper he picked it up. It was a note a note from Harry.  
  
I'm Sorry I just couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't be good enough for you Dad. I tried but everything I did it was never good enough. I'm safe now. I'm with my mother. I'm sorry Dad.  
  
Harry  
  
It was true Harry was dead. Sirius went numb. He would not cry he had to be strong for James and Remus. Sirius raised his wand and sent up blue sparks as the plan said. After ten Minuets of waiting more Aurors showed up Sirius told them to clean up the mess then bring the body back to the castle and to tell his Father what had happened and handed then the letter. Despite his best efforts he couldn't keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Sirius, It's alright to cry he was your godson." Frank Longbottom said after he read the letter. "Why don't you go for a walk. We'll take care of everything." With a sad smile Frank pushed Sirius back down the dark path.  
  
Sirius walked and walked. Before he knew it he found himself by the lake. Where to go from here? Sirius didn't want to go to the castle cause that meant facing Prongs.  
  
Prongs his best friend he had lost everything. He was the one who had found Peter. He was the one who had to watch as his wife died. He was the one who had to bury his son.  
  
Sirius kept walking. And kept thinking the same things over and over in his head. He walked until he came to a graveyard. He didn't know what possessed him but him had the urge to go in there. As he walked through the yard something pulled him to a corner. He saw a head stone that had a pink rose bush in full bloom in front of it. It enchanted Sirius thoughts. Whoever planted that bush must have loved that person. Sirius walked forward on the snow-covered ground. Who was that person? He froze when he saw the name. All thought that he had of his godson were temporarily forgotten.  
  
Ravenus Orion Snape-Black Born and Died August 5 1980 You will never die, You'll just be gone for a while  
  
Severus was pregnant when I left. I left him and my son. I have to find Sev.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here?"  
  
Sirius turned around to see a very pail Severus Snape walking toward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What terrible Cliffy Aren't I mean that sucked didn't it. I told you I had writers block so get over it.  
  
Next chapter  
  
Sev confronts Siri. Harry's "Funeral" And tears of sadness.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	11. Chapter 11

I am soooo sorry for taking so long on getting this up. It as been Hell Week, and it's not over yet. I had to go to band camp all this week from 8 to four everyday. Now I have to start School on Monday. I will try to update but no promises  
  
I I don't I don't own I don't own $&@* So don't sew  
  
Thanks for the Reviews I love them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"What are you doing here?" Severus asked while looking at the shaken form of his ex.  
  
Siri stood silent. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'll ask you again," Sev, said very slowly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I.I was."  
  
"You were just what?"  
  
"I was trying to escape reality and found a dead end."  
  
"A dead end Black? What are you hiding from?" Severus was very pale.  
  
Sirius didn't want to answer. He wanted to ask questions.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM? Tell me why you have to come here to hide. Tell me why you have to come see him." Severus had tears rolling down his face. Why did this man that he so loved have to hurt him by standing there over his sons grave.  
  
"Harry's dead. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell James I couldn't look James in the eye and tell him that his son was dead. That his son killed himself."  
  
"What, you couldn't tell him that he drove his son to the point of suicide?" Severus was cold and angry. He may not have liked the Potter brat, but it was a shame that such a talented young boy killed him self. One semester is not enough for teens to become so depressed that it comes to the point of suicide. No, it was something deeper than not fitting in. It was some thing at home.  
  
"You take that back it wasn't James' fault. It was Ha." but he knew he was wrong. He couldn't believe what he was saying. Here he was standing in the snow telling himself that it was Harry's fault for killing himself when he knew it other wise. He was eleven years old he was just a baby he couldn't possibly understand what it meant to kill himself. He looked up at Severus only to see that he was no longer standing in front of him but instead he was kneeing down next to the grave. One hand placed on his sons name the other whipping a stray tear. Sirius was finally struck with a grief, that which the likes of he had never felt.  
  
The fact was that his godson killed himself and his son never got a chance to live. He had left Severus while he was carrying hiss child. He had left Severus to live with the pain all by himself. What kind of person was he?  
  
"How did he die?" Sirius questioned.  
  
When the other man didn't respond he asked again, "Sev, how did he die?"  
  
"He was still born. A heart condition was what they said it was. He.. He.. Albus said that there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. That it was a genetic disorder. I never understood it." Tears were slowly running down his cheeks.  
  
"Sev if had only known."  
  
"Just leave Black. You can't do any thing now."  
  
Sirius turned away and looked up at the Sky as if expecting to see an answer to all of his questions. It started to snow. All he could do was cry. He started to leave. When he heard a small whimper and felt long arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Please Siri I can't loose you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter was dressed in black dress robes and for the first time since his wife had died he had skipped a day of work. Today was his son's funeral. And he wasn't ready to accept the fact yet. He was trying to deny it and now it was over. The fact was he never knew who his son was and now he didn't even have a chance to make up for it. He was alone in the world for the first time in his life and it was scary.  
  
James appeared at the graveyard and saw that only a few people were there he had asked for the funeral to remain privet. He didn't want the press there to see him bury his son Sirius wasn't there though. In fact he hadn't seen Sirius since the day of Harry's su.  
  
The funeral was short and to the point. James left as fast as he could. He didn't want to be there that night after Remus did a quick check in to make sure James was all right he found himself sitting in his son's room. He noticed exactly how little he knew about his son. There was music everywhere and he had old violin cases strewn around the room. He walked over to the smallest case and picked it up. This was the violin Lily had give their son on his fourth Christmas and her last. He only ever saw his son when he was practicing after she died. Yet he never saw a performance.  
  
James started to cry holding his son's first Violin, he cried for all the time he had lost and the time he had wasted. But most of all he cried for his son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall lanky boy walked quietly in to the Ministry of Magic. He had black hair and black eyes. Which made him look ten times paler that he actually was. His robes were also black and slightly too small for him. They hung loosely off his thin frame and made him look extremely like a fat kid gone anorexic.  
  
He was on a mission. And that mission was to find out who he was. There was a room in the ministry of magic that recorded the life of every minor which or wizard. It magically organized it self and hardly anyone ever went in there. The office held all-important papers on any minor who was born magical in Great Britain and Ireland, such as: copies of birth certificates, medical charts, all accounts of accidental Magic, criminal offences, and most importantly adoption papers. The only problem was that it was going to take forever to get thought all of the files they were in alphabetical order and there were a lot of them.  
  
He found the office easily considering that it was midnight and walked in. Just as he suspected there were tons of papers. He sat down and grabbed the very first file on the shelf labeled "A-B YOB 1980"  
  
"Aaron, Kala born February 21, 1980. Well that's not me." The boy said out Loud to no one in particular. He continued on this way until he had gone through every file from A to M. He pulled out every file that had adoption papers in them and set them aside for farther examination. He didn't even bother looking through "Malfoy, Draco's" file. He kept on pulling until he reached the S's  
  
"Sindelar, Cristy born August 19 1980. And you have adoption papers. Close but not quite. " It was almost six am and he was going to have to leave very shortly so he quickly grabbed a random folder. This was going to be last on of the night.  
  
"Snape-Black, Ravenus. Born August 5, !980." he flipped through the papers and found a set of adoption papers. he read through them and saw a picture of James and Lily Potter next to the final signature. He looked at the former name and saw that the line was blank and the line for new name read. It read Harold James Potter. The Boy flipped back to the birth certificate and read the parents name. Severus Snape And Sirius Black.  
  
The boy formerly known as Harry Potter grabbed his bag and with file in hand he ran from the office. He had to get to Hogwarts.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well how about that you have a new chapter. I'll give you another one A soon as I can, but no promises. I have band and school so that might keep me from posting a new chapter but maybe not. Please review it always makes me feel really good so click the little button on the bottom of your screen and type something. I WANT 100 BY CHAPTER 13. PWEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone I have a new chapter for everyone today. So smile big cause with school starting this might be the last one for a long time. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. They really made me smile. If you haven't noticed I have changed the Summery for this story. It was going to focus on Severus and Sirius but I have decided that I want to fallow Harry instead.  
  
I don't own anything you recognize. All I do own is a bunch of evil quickly reproducing plot bunnies and a bunch of Sanity Stealing Penguins.  
  
TO ALL REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_______ReAd Me NoW_________  
  
there has been a time break; so let me quickly explain what has been happening. It takes time for certain little Ravens to deliver messages, so it has been a good three months since the "Death" of Harry Potter. Severus and Sirius have been back together for a while and James is really miserable (we wont really focus on him much for a very long time.) And Albus being his usual self doesn't feel the least bit sorry for anything that he has done. (Don't we all just hate him.)? this is where we start this chapter. And to all of you who are wondering. This story is no longer going to be very sad, but the conflict is not over. We still have a very long way to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat down in his office after a long day of work. He had to deal once again with the Weasley Twins for a disruption in Potions, but oh well. Everything was really somber in the school since January. For the first time in years the students of Hogwarts were witnesses to the harsh reality of the world today. At the death of the Potter boy the school fell into a quiet depression. Nobody really knew what to do. None of them had ever taken the time and effort to get to know him and the Gryffindor's were devastated that they even let it happen. If you asked around you would see that not even one student to clam to have been his friend. That made it even harder on all of them because they felt responsible.  
  
Albus knew the truth about the boy and was worried about what would happen now that he was dead. What was going too happen when Voldemort decided to show his ugly face again? He wasn't strong enough to fight him to the death. He had to think of something.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," he called at the door.  
  
The door opened slowly. And in walked a boy he had never seen before. He was wearing some worn cloths that didn't seem to fit and he appeared to malnourished.  
  
"Who are you? And what can I do for you my Dear boy?" Albus knew that this was going to be trouble. This boy looked familiar like he had seen him once in a dream. It was his Aura the told him this was going to be trouble. He could feel waves of magic emitting from this boy. He had only felt it once before and that was when he was dealing with a very angry teenage Tom Riddle.  
  
"Well for starters. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." The boy smiled. "You see I don't know who I am and I was wondering if you could help me out?"  
  
"When I was a baby I was adopted, into a family that loved me. Then when I was four my mum died, and my father stopped loving me. As I grew up I would do anything for his attention and I never received it. Before I went to my first year of boarding school I tried one last time to get the attention I wanted. It didn't work. He never showed up. So I went looking for love in the only place I had ever found it, my old trunk. That was when I found a copy of adoption papers. I never knew I was adopted until that moment. They made sure that I never found out by placing certain spells on me when I was a baby. Do you know who I am now Dumbledore?"  
  
The old wizard nodded. "Well Harry I underestimated you."  
  
"It's not Harry. It's Raven. And I want answers. Why wasn't I told? Why weren't my real parents names on the adoption papers? And why didn't Sirius know? If had known I'm sure he wouldn't have let James keep me after Mum died."  
  
"I will not answer you questions." The twinkle was gone from the old man's eyes, "I did what I had to."  
  
Raven/Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the headmaster's chest. "You may not answer my questions but you will do as I say. You will tell Severus Snape and Sirius Black the truth. Yes I know about your little grave stunt. I've seen it. I know I was wanted and that you stole me from the few people in this world who were meant to love me. And Yes I know that you think I'm just a stupid first year that doesn't even know how to use a wand properly, but let me enlighten you. What do you think I did when I was little? I didn't have friends. I didn't have Family. All I had was books and music. I know more curses than your most advanced seventh years! Don't under estimate me!!!" Raven was panting. And Albus was trembling. The waves of anger rolling off the boy were enough to make even the strongest and bravest of men wet their pants.  
  
With a heavy and scared heart Albus spoke, "Alright I'll tell them."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Severus Snape and Sirius Black were walking silently up to the headmaster's office. They had been called there for what he had said was a matter of some urgency. Nether of then were expecting what was to come. They walked up the stone steps that led to the office and knocked on the door. It opened and the two men walked in and sat down in the chairs in front of the old man's desk.  
  
"Why did you call us?" Severus asked hesitantly. "Well I 'm sorry to tell you. . ."  
  
"THAT YOU HAVE TO KILL US NOW RIGHT?!" Sirius said spontaneously. Dumbledore all of the sudden started to chock on a lemon drop.  
  
After a few minuets of coughing on Dumbledore's part and scolding on Severus' part they got back on topic.  
  
"No I don't have to kill you but I do have a few thing I'd like to say. I'd like to apologize to you both for lying to you, and that I hope you will forgive me and try to see that what I did was what I thought was for the best."  
  
Severus was silent [what the hell did that old man do?]  
  
"Severus eleven years ago I told you that your son died at birth. In all actuality I sent him to live with a couple that lost their child for his AND your protection."  
  
[Oh my god my son is alive.} Severus was standing [If that son of a bitch is lying I kill him.]  
  
"Severus, Sirius what I'm trying to say is that you get your son back, and that I'm sorry for taking him from you. Mr. Snape-Black can you come out here?" He called to the back room.  
  
Severus had tears of mixed emotions running down his face. He didn't know what to do. Scream for joy that his son was alive and well or kill Albus Dumbledore for taking his little raven away from him in the first place. But all thought of homicide were washed away when he saw a very tall eleven year old walk through the door. All Severus could see was how his son looked like. He was a perfect blend of his two fathers.  
  
Sirius Black was in awe. He had never even dreamed of having his own child, after he had heard that Sev had lost their first and only. Yet here he was standing before them. He noted that he was wearing clothes that were way too small for him and he was extremely filthy. But to him they were just small nuisances that could easily be fixed.  
  
There was silence in the room. Then one of them spoke.  
  
"So, what am I supposed to call you? I don't think the traditional Mum and Dad are going to work."  
  
Severus practically ran from where he was standing and scooped his son up in a hug. When he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist he started to cry even harder than he already was.  
  
Sirius saw how effected his lover was by all of this and realized exactly how much Dumbledore had hurt him. All of the joy he was feeling quickly turned in to anger. Albus was sitting quietly watching the scene between father and son and he didn't see the fist that was flying at him until it was too late to react.  
  
Smack!  
  
"That was for Severus," smack! "That was for my son!" Smack! "AND THAT WAS FOR ME!!"  
  
Three sound punched was all he was willing to do to after all he was an old man. He didn't want to hurt him . . . Badly.  
  
"I guess I deserved that," Albus said holding a bleeding broken nose.  
  
"Sir?" came a small voice.  
  
"What is it Raven?" Albus said quietly.  
  
"Is it possible for me to finish my school year here as you know I have been out of school for some time,"  
  
Albus cast a healing charm on his nose and answered, "It's alright with me if it's okay with your Fathers."  
  
The boy looked up at his parents who were standing protectively over him. " What do say Father? . . . Dad? . . . Papa? . . . Daddy? What do you want me to call you guys?" Severus looked at his lover who nodded. Then looked back at his son who he had not stopped looking at since he had walked through that door. (With the exception of watching Sirius beat the bajesus out of the Headmaster.) "You can call me Dad for right now and Siri, Sirius or any thing else that you like. But I'm going to be dad. And yes you can go to school here, but I do not want you to be sorted to a house yet. I want you to stay with Siri and me. Is that clear."  
  
"Yes sir." Raven Smiled this was going to be right all right and he felt that it was al ways meant to be that way  
  
Albus nodded at the answer and frowned as the three left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Put a smile on you face you have a new chapter. And it isn't even a cliffhanger. Well no more ransom notes, but how about a nice pleading note I absolutely love reviews and I get discouraged easily. Ask anybody. If you really want to ask somebody ask Olivergurl. She'll tell you. So pretty please click the little button on the bottom left corner of the screen. And give some feed back.  
  
Review. ReViEw.! REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody I loved the reviews I received they really help me to see that this really is a story worthwhile. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and I would like to tell you that I will soon get back to you and comment on each and every one but if I want to keep on track with my story I just won't have time for it. Well Little "Raven" found his family. YEAH! Well not yet after all he is a boy who has not ever really understood the true meaning on what a family is.  
  
I don't own anything I only own the hair thing in my hair and even that was brought for me.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Three people walked down the main staircase on their trip down to the dungeons. No students were about. After all it was after curfew. Only one boy was awake, only one happy boy.  
  
Ravenus Orion Snape-Black Was very happy to finally be with his true family. It had been very hard on the boy to travel by foot back to Hogwarts after he found out who his true parents truly were. He had thought long and hard all those long weeks he had spent on his return to Hogwarts. He had taken it slowly so that people didn't connect him to the "death" of Harry Potter by showing up very shortly after the death. That would be a disaster. He discovered that there had to have been foul play because Sirius didn't know that he was his son, and neither did Severus Snape from what he could tell from his few weeks he had been at the school.  
  
He looked over at his fathers who he was fallowing without question; they were talking quietly and peeking over their shoulders to look at him. He decided that it was time to break the ice. He had been planning for a long time what he was going to say but now he couldn't find the courage.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked quietly.  
  
Severus turned around to look at his son. He noted that he had to take his boy to Diagon Ally first thing to get new robes. "Well we have to go around one more corner and then we'll be in my Quarters and your new home for the next few months."  
  
They continued the rest of the way in silence until they reached a portrait of a very large and ill-tempered Snake. Severus said the password loud enough for his son to hear it, "Potions" and the portrait opened to reveal and door, which was quickly opened to reveal a living room decorated in blue.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that your room was locked and sealed Seven years ago and that it was set up and designed for baby. You'll have to sleep on the sofa. We'll go shopping tomorrow and get new furniture for your room and we can change the color if you like. I don't think that you will like the Baby Yellow that the walls are now." Severus said rather quietly. After all of these years he finally got to have his boy back and he didn't even have a room for him.  
  
"That would be great." Raven said as he sat down and the sofa he looked at the two other men in the room as if waiting for him to make a mistake.  
  
Sirius said something about wanting some hot chocolate and left the room. Leaving Severus and the boy all alone. Severus walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his son.  
  
"I don't really know what to do." He confessed. "I don't know how to be a father all I know how to do is teach and make people mad at me. I never got the chance to learn how. But I want the chance to learn how to be a father. How to be your father, you are my son I can see it in the way you look at me, yet I don't even know what things you like. Or what your favorite subject is. Or who you act more like, me or Siri. But there is one thing I do know and that is that I love you as my child and that I want to get to know who you are." Just then Sirius walked back in and handed Sev a mug of hot Coco and offered one to Raven who politely declined.  
  
Raven looked at his Dad he wanted to tell him so much and he didn't know the words that could explain fully how he felt. So he settled for telling him about who he was. "Well I wish I could tell you that I love you but I don't really know what that word means. But I can tell you about me and who I am.  
  
"All I know is that I loved my mum. She was the one person in the world that I can remember who loved me. She was the one who taught me how to love. When She died I forgot everything she taught me. The Man I lived with didn't love me. Maybe he did but he never showed it. That was my childhood in a nutshell.  
  
"I only like a few things and all of them are very important to me. I love music. I love music with my entire being. I could get lost in music and never have a care in the world. I also love books I could be perfectly content in life if the only thing I had to my name was a small cabin and a library card. That is what I like, as to what I'm like you'll have to determine. I'm afraid all I know abut you and Siri is that you are a teacher and he is a prankster. I don't really know what it is to be a son but maybe we can learn together, along with Sirius, how to be a family." As Raven's little speech came to a close the two men sitting next to him were taken a bit back.  
  
They had never expected to ever get the chance to see their son and until recently they hadn't even expected to ever be together again. But here he was in front of them telling them who he was and that he wanted to be the son that the had always wanted and that all he wanted in return was the chance to have the family he was deprived of.  
  
They talked into the night and at three AM Raven pointed out that he was very tired Severus and Sirius left their son for what they felt like was an eternity. They had only just got him back and all they wanted to do was be with him. They got ready for bed that night in silence thinking only of the boy sleeping in the next room. When they said their goodnights to one another they were quiet and somber.  
  
That night Sirius fell asleep quickly and easily but Severus was not so lucky. He found that it was impossible. At five AM he got out of bed carefully as to not disturb his lover. He walked in to the living room. He walked over to the sofa and looked at the figure sleeping there. It was like looking at an angel. He was so peaceful. Severus looked down at his son with a mixture of pride and sadness. He swore to himself right then and there that nothing would ever happen to his boy now that he had a second chance. The Gods had graced him and he was going cherish every second.  
  
Severus bent down slowly and brushed the hair away from his sons face and gently kissed his pale forehead. "I love you my Little Raven even if you can't tell me you love me back. I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I always have and always will, from now until the end of time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
boy that was short but it was sweet. Next chapter we have we have a shopping trip, and we also have bonding moments between the two fathers and their son. Please review.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody. Here is another chapter for you so happy birthday.  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Ravenus Snape-Black was sitting across the table from his father in the Leaky Cauldron in front of Diagon Alley. It had been a week since he had come to live with his father Sirius wasn't there because he had some "work" to do.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Well I've talked it over with your new teachers and we have decided that you will not be introduced to the rest of the student body until next year. You won't even go to regular class with the rest of the kids your age. You'll go to privet lessons that have already been scheduled. You won't eat with the student body either, you'll be eating with me and Siri in our quarters."  
  
"Is that what you think is best? I mean, for me to start next year instead of this one." He was a bit skeptical.  
  
"Yes I think that introducing you now would be bad because the students are really pressured because of exams. They won't be ready to accept new students until next year. And this way we can have a good full five mounts of family time. I mean . . . I just got you. . I'm not really ready to give you up."  
  
Just then Tom came up with the check. The conversation was cut short as Severus was forced to dig through his moneybag in search of the correct change. After it was all paid for the two Snape's left the pub to venture forth into Diagon Alley. Severus looked over at his son's poor state of robes and decided that first things first he would have to get him a full new wardrobe. No child of his was going to do with out cloths.  
  
"First stop is Madam Malkin's Robes. If you my boy are going to be a Snape then you had better dress like one."  
  
Curios as to what his father meant. He fallowed with out questions.  
  
The walked in to the shop and heard the cheery voice of the owner, "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Severus Snape. I haven't seen you in the longest time. Let me guess new work robes. I'll have them ready by this after noon."  
  
"No. I'm sorry to say that I will not spending any money on me today. I'm here to clothe my Son." He pushed his son forward for examination.  
  
The old woman looked him up and down then spoke. "He certainly is your son Severus but I can't really tell how old he is he looks like he's 13."  
  
"No I'm eleven. I'll be twelve in August."  
  
"Well if you're eleven I'll have to make your robes longer than what there supposed to be. You know the drill Severus you can take the hem out if need be. But my suggestion is to buy a bunch of muggle clothing for growing boys. It's cheaper. And I find them more stylish my self. Don't tell any one I told you that. I could lose all my business. Come on dear you'll have to have something to wear."  
  
Raven fallowed the woman and let her take the measurements she needed and after she was finished he told her what he wanted. "I would like three sets of open front robes in the fallowing colors. Navy blue, Dark forest green, and Black. Two Sets of regular work robes in the same colors. Oh . . . and could you make me some simple slacks and shirt. I would like to go shopping in the muggle world it would be so mush fun."  
  
"Of coarse dear. It will be about thirty minuets." Raven walked back to his father and told him what he had decided to have made and told him that he did indeed want to go shopping in muggle London and get more clothes.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Please. Please. Please. Please. Pretty please." He begged loudly.  
  
And of course his father did just what he expected of him. He started to protest. "No. You will be a proper wizard and a proper Slytherin. You are a Snape and a Black and you will live up to the standard that has been set for you."  
  
"But Father . . .I want to be my own person and in order to do that I need to be unique."  
  
"No"  
  
Then he put in to place the trick he had wanted to play ever since he was little. He put a look of horror on his face and said, "You don't Love me do you. You want me to be like very one else. You want to make me into your perfect little son who can show off to all your friends. Your just like the man I lived with be . . ." he cut off his words to add effect to the tears that were shining in his eyes.  
  
Severus broke at the words. He had promised that he would raise his son to be a proper wizard but when he looked at the consequences of what it would do to Raven. His mind was telling him to be firm and not spoil his son, that he should make him happy.  
  
He caved in, "Alright!"  
  
Raven smiled his charming characteristic smile that he had inherited from Sirius.  
  
After telling his father that all the books on the list were already in his possession for they were required at his "old" school, they went to get the robes. After they were paid for the robes and after Raven had changed into the slacks and shirt that had been made for him and Severus transfigured his robes to something more suitable for the muggle world they left Diagon Alley to venture forth in to a world that Severus knew only just how to survive in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After hours of shopping they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron strewn with bags. They had gone all over the place looking for something that Raven liked but it was easier said that done. After twenty stores and no purchases Raven dragged his father in to an alternative shop. It carried what muggles called Goth and Punk cloths. When they left this store it was safe to say that Raven wouldn't need to go shopping for cloths until he grew again. He not only got cloths but he got accessories and he even got three pairs of leather boots. Severus found that his son really liked the store, so he was willing to get him what ever he wanted even if he hated it. He only wanted his son to be happy.  
  
To the muggle world Severus would be perceived as nuts to let his son do as he wished, but in his mind it was right. Why not let his son wear what he wanted and do as he pleased as long as he was happy. He didn't want his son to be spoiled and he wouldn't allow his son to disrespectful. He had a wonderful boy.  
  
"Hey, Father."  
  
Severus snapped out of his trance to find a very tired eleven-year-old boy.  
  
"Could you shrink these so we can get home," Raven said holding out the bags he was carrying.  
  
"Yes," Severus smiled and said the spell. After all of the bags were tucked safely in the pockets of his son they flooed back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Siri we're home." Severus called out.  
  
A figure jumped up from the sofa at the loud noise, at the same time Raven fell out of the fireplace, he fell in an odd angle on his wrist, and there was a loud pop.  
  
The figure, which was Sirius, ran over to help him up. "Good God, are you alright?" Severus smiled. It was a rare occasion to see Sirius interacting with Raven as a real father. Most of the time they just acted like brothers. Severus watched and his smile turned in to a look of concern when Raven stood gripping his wrist.  
  
"I'm fine," he said quickly. He headed over to his room ignoring his parents' worried expression. He had hurt his wrist but he didn't want them to dote over him as if he was a baby. Yes he wanted parents, but he didn't want parents who would treat him as if he were an egg waiting to be broken. He opened the door he opened the door to his room. They had removed all of the baby stuff and brought in a new bed for him earlier that week the room was now painted in a magical type of paint that works like a mood ring it changed with the mood of the person who inhabits the room at the time. It had been a dark color ever since it had put up. Today it was black when he had woken up, it still was. He bedding was white so that it always matched the walls. The rest of the furniture was a chestnut brown.  
  
He closed the door and sat down on his bed he pulled out the bags from his pockets. After the bags were set aside for later unpacking he looked down at his wrist. It was swollen and it hurt like the devil. His guess was that he had broken it and of course he would have to let his parents look at it. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it slowly he looked around and saw his father sitting on the sofa next to his Dad.  
  
[AN I am tired of Raven calling Sirius by his first name from now on he will call Severus father and Sirius dad.]  
  
He walked over and said quietly, "I don't think that I am fine."  
  
The two men spun around. "What?" Severus said.  
  
He raised his wrist to show his father. "I can't move it." Severus smiled sadly. He knew why his son hadn't told them. He was the same way when he was young.  
  
Sirius stood up and walked quickly into the kitchen to get a cold compress, as Severus stood up and gently led Raven to his potions cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a healing potion uncorked it and handed it to the boy, who drank it in one gulp. When Sirius got back with the compress Severus walked over to a shelf and pulled down a box. "The potion won't heal it all the way, but it will heal most of it. You have to wear a splint for a few days."  
  
Raven smiled as his Father started to wrap his wrist in a bandage, "I'm sorry Father, Dad. I didn't want you to think that I was fragile, I mean I've only been here a week. In one week I've felt more love than I have in my entire life I don't want to start worrying about me. All I want you do is love me," His voice started to crack, "that's all I wanted all my life. I wanted parents to be proud of me, to notice me, to love me, but I have never wanted any one to worry about me . . .to Pity me." He broke down in to tears, and tried to hide his face in his hands  
  
To say that Severus and Sirius were shocked was an understatement. Severus reached over and wrapped his son in a hug, "Hey baby," he said trying to calm his son down. "That's part of love, to love some one is to worry about them. To worry that they're all right, that they love you back, but you have to know that we would never pity you. We love you."  
  
Raven looked up at his father.  
  
"It's true Kido," Sirius smiled as he got up to sit on the other side of his and Severus' son. "We do love you. All you have to do is call us if you need us, we'll take care of you but we will never pity you. All we'll do is love you."  
  
He looked at his parents and noticed that never in all of his life had he ever felt so safe . . .it was almost like he had never really lived before this week. Sure he had lived many years with James but he had never really live a life. All he ever did before was search for this love that he was now receiving. He pulled his parents in to a huge hug.  
  
"I love you both." Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
Later that night after a lot of talking and after Raven unpacked all of his bags Raven found himself kissing his parents good night for the first time in his life.  
  
After he was a sleep Severus walked in to his son's room and watched him sleep, watched his even breathing. He bent down and kissed his forehead, then stood up and left the room to find his lover waiting for him on the sofa.  
  
"Hey Sev."  
  
"Hey Siri."  
  
"Come here," Severus walked over and sat down next to him, "I love you so much."  
  
Sev smiled "and I you."  
  
"Thank you for taking me back and forgiving me for such an idiot."  
  
"I was the idiot. But your welcome." Sev leaned in a kissed Sirius on the lips. They had lost so much time it just wasn't fare. He would never forgive Dumbledore for taking his son away, but could he ever forgive himself for loosing Siri those many years ago.  
  
Sirius pulled back from the kiss, "It was stupid of me to blame you back then and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"You know it was my fault and that there is nothing to for give. Just promise me that we'll never let it happen again."  
  
"I promise." Sirius pulled Severus in to a kiss and they for got all of their worries and got lost in each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A very merry un-birthday to you. Sorry I once again apologize for taking so long on updating. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Review.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone out there in fan fiction land. I have a new chapter for you all. I am doing pennants for taking so long to update so smile.  
  
This is where my story fully starts to live up to it's Alternate Universe warning. You'll see why in the fallowing chapter. There is an explanation in the closing Authors Note. Warning the next Chapter will be even more exciting. And there might be a return of the Cliff Hangers.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk grading the final exams of the year. Today was the last day of school, and he was desperately trying to finish all of his work. He wanted to be with his son. It had only been two months since his Raven had been returned to him but it seemed like only yesterday. They hardly ever saw each other because of lessons on both of their part, so they had decided not to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, but instead they would go home to the Snape manor and host a family reunion that consisted of the only family that they had left after the past war, the Black's, much to the displeasure of one Sirius Black. Raven had made it clear that very early on that he wanted to get to know who his family was, so Sirius decided that he would put up with all the taunting of his family so that his son could stand a chance at having a relationship with his "Family".  
  
After the feast that night they would take a portkey to the Snape Manor so that the last remaining members of the Snape family (this dose include Sirius) could get settled in before everyone else arrived.  
  
There was a knock on the door before it burst open. Only one person would dare enter his office without waiting for a reply, and that was his son.  
  
"Hello Father," his tall-pale-brunette son called from across the room, "I'm all packed."  
  
Severus smiled. He hadn't had a single problem with his son's behavior these past few months and all he received from the other teachers was praise. He had the highest scores out of all the first years in the school even higher than the Granger girl. Of course none of the students knew about this, they had done very well on hiding Raven's existence from the school. They were going to let him eat in the great hall tonight, but if he knew his son he knew that Raven wouldn't talk to anyone his age and would only talk to the teachers. "Well that's good. Are you sure you have everything you need? We wont be back until next school year."  
  
"I'm sure," Raven walked around the desk and started to pull his father from his seat, "Dad said that I was to get you up to the great hall right now or you wouldn't come at all."  
  
"Yes I'm sure that there would be a lot of disappointed students," he responded as he stood up and started to put his papers away. He would finish later.  
  
"Come on the sooner you make an appearance the sooner you can leave, and we can go to the Manor."  
  
After the office was locked the two Snape's made their way up to the Great Hall when they walked in they noticed that the hall was almost completely full. They walked up to the head table and sat down in the only vacant seats (to the left hand side of Dumbledore and to the Right of Sirius, [he was saving seats]). As they sat down Raven noted that more that a few eyes were looking at him oddly, after all he was sitting between Severus Snape and Sirius Black.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and announced the winner of the house cup (Slytherin and said a last few end of term words. The tables filled with food and the students quickly lost all interest in Raven only to focus it on their food. Severus took this as his chance to talk to his son.  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Yes Father,"  
  
"Why don't you go sit with the other students? Talk to someone your age?"  
  
"Why should I? I don't know anyone. And I want fit in." Fitting in was an understatement he wouldn't fit in with any of the houses with what he was wearing. He was wearing his favorite pair on bondage pants, a black tank top, a green silk button up shirt (currently unbuttoned), and a black combat boots. The only thing that could identify him as a wizard was wand holster that he wore at his waist. He was too muggle for the Slytherin's, to odd for the Ravenclaw's, to Slytherin for the Gryffindor's, and by far too dark for the Hufflepuff's. His point was well taken by his father.  
  
Severus looked over at Sirius for support only to find him in deep conversation with Professor Sprout. He sighed, "promise me that you will try and make friends next year. I know how hard it is not to have friends. With me as your potions master you'll have it hard enough from the other students, don't give them more reasons to hate you. Promise me that you'll try to make friends."  
  
"I promise. I just don't want to farther estrange my self from my future peers by scaring them off now. I'll make friends next year, I'll get to know Family first."  
  
"And stop talking like a dictionary. I will not have you acting like know it all like that damn Granger girl. You are far better than that.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
After the feast ended and Severus dished out one last speech to the Slytherin's about pride in who you are and sticking together, the three grabbed their bags and went to their rendezvous point for the portkey. They left Hogwarts only to arrive at another Castle. The Snape Manor was so large that it could hardly be classified as a manor, but it was rather more like a castle.  
  
"Welcome home Kido." Sirius said in a joyful voice. They were in the front hall and to the right and left were two long corridors with many doors. In front of them was a very large staircase that led up to another floor.  
  
"The third floor east wing is where the family's living quarters are. The third floor west wing your rooms are going to be. I had the house elves decorate your rooms in a similar way to your room at Hogwarts if you don't like it you can have it changed." Severus explained.  
  
"I'm sure I'll like it. Can you show me where my rooms are and where yours are so that if I need you I'll know how to find you?" Raven smiled. He was home. Yes he was home at Hogwarts but it was nice to know that they didn't have to be there all the time it was nice to know that he did have a place to come home to.  
  
Sirius said that he was going to talk to the house elves and explain everything that had to be done this week before the Black Clan arrived. Rooms had to be prepared and assigned and food a menu had to be set in place for the two-week get together. Severus led Raven up the staircases and up to the third floor. Raven noted that this floor seemed homier than the others.  
  
"You take a right here," Severus said pointing, "Mine and your Dad's rooms are right here," he pointed to the first door on the right, "And your rooms are over here." He pointed to the door at the end of the hall.  
  
Raven walked over to the door and pulled it open. Inside was a black room with bed in the far corner that had white bedding like his room back at Hogwarts. But it had black and green throw pillows. The furniture was also made of a dark wood. He looked around the room and saw two doors. He walked over to examine them, the first was a bathroom, and the second was a very large closet. He liked the room very much and wasn't going to change a thing.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes Son." Severus was standing just inside the door.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your Welcome. Later this week how about we get you some more clothes. You're growing again. And I don't want you to look like a rag a muffin for your grandparents we would never hear the end of it."  
  
Raven burst in to laughter, "A rag a muffin!"  
  
Severus laughed at himself. The only person he knew who said that phrase had been his mother. He regretted that Raven would never get to meet any of his family. For the first time in a long time Severus just looked at his son. He was so handsome. He hair was long and framed his thin face perfectly. The only thing that Severus could find of Sirius in their son was his smile and his nose. Raven was going to be very tall he was certain of that, and was even paler than he himself. When he laughed you could see his soul. He wasn't like this most of the time. Most of the time he displayed a sarcastic attitude and was cold to anyone but family. Yes he was polite to his teachers but he was distant. He never let them too close.  
  
"Hey, Raven?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too." Raven walked over and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "I promise that I'll make friends. I wont be a walking talking encyclopedia like the infamous Hermione Granger."  
  
Severus hugged his son back, "I just want you to be happy." Severus kissed him on the forehead, "Get some sleep. You have a day of exploring tomorrow if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Raven pulled away from his father and smiled. "No, I want to take you up on your offer of new clothes. All of the ones I have now are too small."  
  
"Alright tomorrow we'll go shopping. Love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well home sweet home. Yes Sirius is still on somewhat good terms with his family, and don't say I didn't tell you that this was a major AU. It was in the summery, the Black family consists of the same people as in the fifth book that is still the same. And as you all know Peter was credited with the destruction of Lord Voldemort so there for the Longbottom's were never attacked. Thus creating a completely new universe. Can you guess how many cosines Raven has? Review and tell me.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone,  
  
As promised this chapter will be extremely AU. If you get confused just tell me and I'll explain it better. I'll even rewrite this chapter, But I think that if you read in Order Of The Phoenix from pages 98- 120 you will see just where my story started to take it's course.  
  
Well no more of this, how about I just give you the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A week passed quickly at the Snape Manor and before they knew it the day of the reunion was at hand. Sirius was running around like mad trying to fix anything and everything. "Severus, make sure that Raven is going to be wearing robes and not his muggle clothes. Heaven forbid that mother sees him wearing Muggle clothes; She'll disown me faster that you'll say Quidditch." After barking some more orders at Severus he turned his attention to a house elf that was standing by, "Janey make sure that the food will be ready on time I've explained to you how prompt my father is when it comes to meals. He tends to get moody too so please make sure it is always served on time."  
  
Raven was shocked at how uptight his Dad was about his family. His father had explained that Sirius was always scolded when he was young for not being the perfect child. He wasn't a Slytherin and that wasn't a crime, but the fact that he was a Gryffindor brought shame to his family. He had to work very had to win the approval of his family after he graduated. And was still of thin ice. His Father had explained to him how that Sirius hoped that his parents would approve of his choice in partners and that they would not shun you for being the child of their Gryffindor son. Raven desperately wanted to be accepted more than anything and made it his mission to prove that he was a Slytherin at heart and that he inherited all of his Dad's good qualities; Such as being witty, a prankster, smart, and very conscious of his power. He also wanted to show off the fact that he was indeed a Slytherin and hoped they would see that he got it from both of his parents and not just the Snape half.  
  
"SEVERUS, RAVEN, THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raven ran down the stairs from the third floor and then the second and on his way down the first floor stair well he heard the voices of people talking and greeting one another and the loud pops of people apperating. He slowed his run to a slow walk; he was very nervous all of the sudden. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed exactly how many people were part of the Black family. He quickly spotted his father talking to a couple of people in the corner of the entrance hall and walked over to him.  
  
"Father, have you seen Dad?" he asked his father, as soon as he got there.  
  
Severus turned to look at his son. He smiled. When he said dress appropriately for the occasion his son took him very seriously. He was wearing a set of open front black robes and beneath he was wearing a silk button up shirt and black paints. He most defiantly took the Black family reunion literally. "I don't know where he is but do let me introduce you to your aunt and uncle." Severus pushed his son in to the view of the couple he was talking to, "Regulus, Samantha, allow me to introduce to you Sirius' and my son Ravenus. Raven this is your Dad's younger brother Regulus and his wife Samantha."  
  
Raven looked them up and down. He could see why his dad felt such competition with his brother. He appeared to be the perfect image of a dark wizard. It was like comparing quartz to diamonds. Sirius was a kind- hearted man who would try and help anyone who needed it and Regulus appeared to be the coldest man in the world. He had ice in his stare. Raven was a bit frightened by him but he wasn't going to voice it.  
  
Raven bowed respectfully, "It is a pleaser to meet you Uncle Regulus, Aunt Samantha."  
  
"Well Severus he is a real gem. Are you sure that he is half Sirius." Regulus commented.  
  
Before Severus could answer Raven spoke up. " I most certainly am. Where else would I have gotten the wit and charm that I possess? Father is witty but is rather lacking in the charm department."  
  
"He has you there dearest. Your brother may be lacking in some areas but he is very charming. And this one has a temper that of Sirius and is willing to stand up for himself like your older brother." Samantha said.  
  
Raven noted that she seemed kind enough but he was still going to be cautious around her. He looked around and spotted his dad talking to two rather older looking people, his grandparents most likely. "I see Dad and I really must speak with him so I'll see you later, father. You Also Uncle Regulus, Aunt Samantha, I was a pleaser meeting you."  
  
Before he could get away Samantha said, "you must meet your cousins later, they will be ever so pleased to have another person to play Quidditch with, with you we'll have a full team."  
  
"Yes I shall look forward to it," he replied politely. Raven then walked over to his Dad.  
  
"Dad I was looking for."  
  
Sirius smiled a huge grin, "Hey Kido, let me introduce to you your Grandparents. Ravenus these are your grandparents."  
  
"Do I look like such a child that I can't figure out who they were Dad. You did give me their picture after all," he said with a smile. His grandparents smiled approvingly at him.  
  
"Well," Said his grandmother, "You seem to have lots of spunk. Well Sirius, you seem to have produced a child worthwhile. I'm proud of you. He is the perfect young Slytherin."  
  
After about an hour of being introduced to one relative or another he was allowed to do as he wished, the adults were going to talk "Business" over tea, business of course being the new addition to the family, Him.  
  
The rest of the family, all the children under the age of Seventeen, were left to their own musings. There were fourteen children total. Raven doubted that he would be able to place the child with the right parent for a while, but there were four that he did know; Jessica, Adrian and Thomas Black were his first cousins, and Draco Malfoy was his Second cousin.  
  
Raven was the host of this group and it had been explained to his that it was tradition that the kid play Quidditch. Knowing this he spoke up, "Well, hello everyone. What do you all say to a game of Quidditch?"  
  
There was a chorus of yes from his cousins.  
  
"Well first lets find out who plays what, so we can split up evenly. First things first who plays Seeker?" only Draco raised his hand. Raven thought this whole playing Quidditch was really stupid because most of the kids playing were younger than seven. As a matter of fact he and Draco were the oldest kids there, so when it started to rain he almost jumped with joy.  
  
"Well Quidditch is out all I can think of is to go and talk with the Adults." This statement brought many groans, but it was the only solution for there were no games that would please everyone.  
  
Raven quickly grew board of playing Chess and other games and told his parents that he was going to go work of some work in the library. They did not object but told him to return as soon as he could.  
  
Raven walked around the manor pointlessly for a while exploring the manor once again the manor of which he called home. He stumbled upon a room that he had never seen before in the first floor west wing. It was full of instruments and music. How he could have missed such a magnificent room he did not know but he stated to wander around he searched and searched but could not find a violin. It was the one thing he missed most. He sighed and walked over to the piano. He flipped up the lid that is placed over the keys and sat down he played a few scales, then a few chords. He thought of all the times he played his violin and how many times it broke his heart that his fath. no that . James wasn't there to hear it. He remembered how his old tutor made him learn to play the piano as well as the violin. He said that in order to play violin you must know the theory behind music, and to know theory you must know how to play the piano. Thinking of all of these things he started to play the only song that he knew by heart for the piano. Canon in D. for the first time in what felt like and eternity he lost himself in the music that made him who he was with out music he would be nothing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco Malfoy was very board all he was allowed to do was sit and play with his stupid cousins. He wasn't even allowed to go ask his uncle Severus about his homework, which he was really having trouble with. He watched his new cousin closely. He was a strange boy, Ravenus; it hadn't been explained to me where he had been for the past eleven years only that he wasn't here. When he got up and left the room, Draco found himself once again with out entertainment.  
  
Adrian was bugging him again. God he wanted out.  
  
He quickly asked if he could answer the call of nature and left the room as fast as he could. On his way back he heard scales. He fallowed the sounds to their root and found his cousin playing on the piano. He opened the door wide and was going to stay to listen but saw Adrian out of the corner of his eye he quickly ran back to the sitting room where everyone was to escape his little cousins annoying questioning.  
  
After a few minuets of boredom Adrian opened the door and sat down next to his father, leaving the door open. Everyone stopped talking they heard music.  
  
"Severus, where is that coming from?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
"The music room. It's been sealed for years." He answered. He stood up and quietly walked out of the room everyone fallowed curious as to where the music was coming from. They all walked down the corridor to the music room to find the door wide open. Inside was Raven playing the piano. They all watched mesmerized by the beauty of the song. As the song came to an end and raven started to look around the Black family started to applaud him. Raven jumped five feet in the air. He started to cry. Draco didn't know what to make of it. He watched as his uncles ran forward and tried to calm their son down. he listened as Raven cried.  
  
"He was never there. He said he would be there. Why wasn't he there." He cried.  
  
Not even Severus knew what to make of it. He picked up his crying boy whispered something to Sirius and carried him upstairs.  
  
"Well, in light of recent event why don't we all just go out to eat? Lets all go get changed for dinner and meet in the front hall in thirty minuets." Sirius made the Announcement as if he was trying to cheer himself up. But every one did as suggested. They went and changed.  
  
Dinner that night was pleasant for the Black family. Only one member was distracted. That one was Sirius. Severus hadn't been able to make it, neither had Raven, What had caused raven to breakdown like that?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After the incident as the family soon came to refer to it as. Everything went smoothly. Raven was his normal self and acted like nothing had happened. It only made the family want to protect him after all he was the perfect little Slytherin. It only took one day to prove to them that this boy was worth of their love.  
  
The next two weeks passed very quickly and it seemed as if they had only just got there when they all had to leave.  
  
"Goodbye Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus." Raven gave then each a hug. Their kids Marcus, and Lydia, Were leaving a bit later they were twin seventeen year olds. They were going to use a portkey that was set up to go in an hour. He really liked his older cousins they were seventh years this year so he was looking forward to seeing them.  
  
"Goodbye Raven we'll see you soon okay?" Bellatrix gave him a kiss on the forehead and apperated with a pop  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Well Raven it has been a pleaser meeting you and we hope that you'll come and stay with us." Samantha said.  
  
He wasn't planning on it. He really liked his aunt but he hated his uncle and Cousins with a passion. Good thing that Jessica wasn't coming to Hogwarts for another two years.  
  
One hour after that and a lot of goodbyes on Ravens part.  
  
"See ya Draco"  
  
" See ya Raven, maybe we can go school shopping together." Draco was leaving and this was the hardest good bye. He and Draco had become pretty close and weren't looking forward to being alone again. They were the only kids in the family that were only children and they became a set considering that there was a even number of Cousins it wasn't surprising. Everyone fell in to little sets of two.  
  
"I'd like that." Raven said sullenly.  
  
"Draco hurry up," Narcissa called her son.  
  
"I'm coming!" he called back. He pulled his cousin into a hug, "Bye, Raven."  
  
"See ya later Dragon." Raven replied saying goodbye to the first real friend he had ever had. He watched as the Malfoy's left with a heavy heart. Everyone else had already left and now he was all alone again.  
  
"Hey Kido." Sirius said pulling his son into a hug from behind.  
  
"Hey Dad." Raven replied in a sad voice  
  
"Don't be sad. You still have me."  
  
Raven laughed, "Oh yes what would I do with out you."  
  
"I don't know but I got you some thing."  
  
He turned around at his Dad's words. He didn't say a word he just looked at him expectantly.  
  
Sirius walked over to the desk that was on the other side of the room. Raven had already discovered its' propose, to throw the mail. Sirius reached behind the desk and pulled out a long box wrapped in green and silver. He handed it to raven with joy in his eyes. "Your father told me about why you broke down two weeks ago and I thought this might help."  
  
Raven slowly pealed off the paper. To only find and white box. He pulled off the lid and looked inside. In side was a black case. He pulled it out and undid the latches. He flipped open the lid to see a beautiful red colored violin.  
  
"Its beautiful." He looked from the violin to his Dad and smiled, "thank you."  
  
"I thought you like it."  
  
Raven closed the case and pulled his dad in to a hug. He didn't even notice the flash of a camera.  
  
Severus was truly happy his son was happy Sirius had finally made amends with his family, whether that's a good thing or on he didn't know, but his family was happy. And that was all he needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well no Cliffhanger but maybe next chapter.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	17. Chapter 17

I am on a role at the rate I'm going I'll be done with this story next week. Well the plot bunnies have returned and are breeding at an alarming rate. Marching band isn't so bad any more and my teachers are really cool so have had a lot of time to work. Hey and did any of you know that pennies made after 1983 aren't made of copper. They're made of Zinc. I mean who'd of think.  
  
Any who on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The summer passed quickly for Raven most of his time was spent playing his violin and on family time with his parents. When his birthday rolled round he was surprised to see that all of his cousins had come to celebrate. He wasn't so excited to see the "Hellions" (his first cousins Jessica, Adrian, Thomas Black) but it was a great birthday nonetheless. Not only did his summer go fast but boy of boy did he grow fast. Three inches in a month has got to be a record or some thing, but let's just say that that huge closet of his was now full and he was going to have to go shopping once again so that he could get clothes that were too big so he wasn't with out for school. Yeah enlargement charms were great but they ruin the clothes.  
  
Today was a great day because he was going to go shopping for his school supplies and he was going to get a new broom as a belated birthday gift from his Grandparents.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," he called at his bedroom door.  
  
It opened only to produce a very annoyed looking Severus Snape, "are you ready yet. I know that you want to look your best and all but this is annoying."  
  
"I'll be down in a minuet. Hold your horses."  
  
His father left with out farther comment. He walked over to his rather large closet and walked in and pulled down a pair of his many black bondage pants, pulled down large dark blue t-shirt and black open front robe. He then quickly changed from his over large pj shirt and pants into his chosen ensemble. He walked over to the chest where he kept his boots and started digging. Most of them didn't fit but never really found the time to throw them out. After a few minuets of searching he found the pair he wanted. They were black dragon hide and were very comfortable. He slipped the on and not even bothering to lace them up ran out of the room. He grabbed his large black book bag as he passed on his way down stairs and threw it over his shoulder. In side held all of the important stuff; CD player, CD's, copy of every piece of music he was currently working on and money both muggle and magical. When he spotted he parents annoyed faces and simply stated, "I hurried. See," and he pointed at his shoes," not even enough time to lace my boots."  
  
"Oh well we don't have time now we've got to be there." Severus looked at his watch," oh. five minuets ago."  
  
"We'll just be fashionably late." Raven replied.  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny, but you do know that we are on a tight schedule and if you want to stop to pick up that music you ordered I suggest that you get your butt in gear and get going." Sirius snapped.  
  
"Yes Sir," and giving a mock salute grabbed and hand full of floo powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley." Raven landed with a thud on the hard ground of the street.  
  
"There you are we were starting to get worried." It was Lydia. His second cousin Lydia was very kind to those she wanted to be, but was a real witch to any one else, ignore the pun. She was the head girl this year and she most defiantly fit the part. She was tall and strict. She didn't tolerate people who picked on others, any one who discriminated against other houses specifically Slytherin were punished harshly. She had the air of a person who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to fight for it. Her one feature that would give away her kind heart was her eyes. She was very pretty but she showed no emotion. Only those who knew here very well knew how to read her. It was her brilliant blue eyes; they would shine with happiness at her family and shoot daggers at people she hated and worse. But to Raven she was only his loving older cousin.  
  
"Hey. Where's Marc and Draco?"  
  
"They went over to look at the new racing brooms, I think that they want to pick out you gift for themselves."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." There were two loud pops and Raven knew that his fathers were about to fall in to a protective mode that was a force that could be reasoned with. "Father, Dad can I please just go around with Lydia and Marcus. Please? Draco gets to." Raven gave his most pathetic look. And they caved.  
  
Sirius was the one to set the curfew, "Don't wander in to Knocturn Alley. Meet us back here at four and we'll go get you're music and clothes."  
  
Severus pulled out a bag from his pocket and handed it to him, "this should cover your school supplies and your new broom. If you need more just tell me at four and I'll get it four you while you go to get your music."  
  
Raven gave them both a quick hug and walked off with Lydia.  
  
"Are they always so uptight?"  
  
"Well. kind of. They're really over protective. I guess they don't want anything to happen to me."  
  
"I guess you right." Lydia waved her hand in the air and yelled, "Hey Marc! Draco!"  
  
They saw her and ran over.  
  
"Hey sis, Raven."  
  
"Hay Raven, have you seen the new brooms?"  
  
Raven laughed, "Yes I have. I was here earlier this week and I already know what I want so don't you dare talk to me about the Nimbus 2001."  
  
"Okay. Okay, I didn't do anything. I just wanted to know."  
  
"Hey you two if we don't get our books and supplies our parents will never trust us with you again."  
  
After three hours of fighting crowds and purchasing Raven was completely worn out. He walked to his last stop. Quality Quidditch Supplies. He quickly ran in and got his new broom he had ordered earlier that week. It was called the Fireball and it was a Chinese prototype. It wasn't common knowledge yet but he being who he was had connections. He walked out of the shop and met with his cousins at Fortiscues Ice Cream parlor. Sooner than they wanted it was four and Raven found himself with his parents. They picked up the music at the Music Shoppe and spent an hour picking out clothes for the year.  
  
The Day ended with out much conflict, and the week passed very quickly. Before they knew it Severus was back at school and Sirius was dropping Raven at Kings Cross. He boarded the train with out any problems, but he couldn't find Draco. Raven wandered around the train with no luck for an hour. With a heavy heart he took a seat in an empty compartment.  
  
"Ron why don't you just give up. You'll never pass potions as long as Snape is teaching." Raven sat up at the sound of his father's name.  
  
"I will if it kills me. The only way I'll get to be head boy is to have straight A's in all of my subjects. Can we find someplace to sit Neville my feet hurt,"  
  
The compartment door slid opened to reveal two boy's one with red hair and one with dirty blonde. The seemed pleasant enough to Raven and he was curious as to what they thought of his father so he spoke up, "Hello," he smiled, "would you like to sit down?"  
  
The red head looked over at his comrade who nodded and they sat down. "My name's Ron and this is Neville."  
  
" I'm Raven, it's a pleaser to meet you."  
  
"Raven?" Neville spoke up as the two friends sat down, "that's a funny name. Is it short for something?"  
  
"Yes, it's short for Ravenus."  
  
Ron was curious as to why the boy in front of him didn't have house markings on his robes, "Are you a transfer student?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your robes."  
  
"OH!." Raven hadn't expected them to notice, "Um, I was at the school last year but my parents enrolled me late so I attended privet lessons, and I wasn't sorted and to answer the question that you are about to ask, I am a second year."  
  
Neville had opened his mouth to ask a question but that wasn't it, "I was going to ask who your parents were. My Mum and Dad work at the ministry so I might know them."  
  
" Um. they're. uh." just as he was about to answer the compartment door slid open again. This time a two seventh years and a young blonde were there.  
  
"There you are Raven! We've been looking everywhere, we want to introduce you to the rest of the Slytherin." Marc cut himself short when he saw the two Gryffindor's sitting across from his cousin. "Well if it isn't the mud- lovers."  
  
Ron stood up at the insult, "Well if it isn't the inbreeds. Having trouble remembering where the other idiots sit?"  
  
"WEASLEY! You do know that you're talking to the new head girl." Lydia said loudly.  
  
"You probably had your parents buy the position for you." Ron said in retort.  
  
"How dare you," Draco was in it now no one insults his family like that and gets away with it.  
  
Raven thought this was getting out of hand and decided to intervene, "STOP!"  
  
They all turned to look at the Dark haired boy.  
  
"I'll be there in a minuet Guys just let me get my stuff together."  
  
"You mean that you are going to go with them. You do know that they are filthy Slytherin's?" Ron barked, Neville knew what was going on and thought it best to stay out of it.  
  
"Why wouldn't I go with them? They're family after all."  
  
"FAMILY?!"  
  
"Yes family. They're my Second cousins on my dad's side. I'd thought you'd know when I told you my name.  
  
"All you told us was that your name was Ravenus," Neville couldn't keep quiet any longer.  
  
"Snape-Black, Ravenus Orion Snape-Black." Raven stuffed his music, that he had been studying before all of this had started, into his book bag, and walked out of the compartment with his cousins. Leaving two very shocked looking Gryffindor's in their wake.  
  
They four walked to a part of the train that had been designated "Slytherin". Raven was introduced to everybody and anybody as the new Slytherin and as Snape's son, to put it simply it didn't matter what house he was place into he would be an honorary Slytherin.  
  
The train ride passed very quickly for Raven, and he found himself being dragged off the train by Draco and told to run to the Carriages, when he heard his name being called. He looked around and spotted his father waving in his direction. With a quick goodbye to Draco he ran off to meet his father.  
  
"There you are you'll be riding up with your Dad and I. We have to explain a few things before you get sorted."  
  
Raven looked around and spotted his Dad holding carriage for them they weaved threw the crowd to it climbed in.  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Hey kido! Did you have a good trip?"  
  
"Yes but I don't want to do it again if I can help it. It was loud annoying and all I heard form anyone non Slytherin was how rotted you were Father."  
  
Severus gave him a sad smile. "Well we've told Dumbledore that we aren't going to have you Sorted. Considering that your cousins tell their parents everything we don't want to ruin your relationship with the family, so we aren't going to chance it. We'll announce that you'll sleep in Slytherin dormitories due to the profession of your parents, but you won't be placed in any house. Yes Sirius was a Gryffindor and he is a teacher, but we are concerned with the predigests that will be placed on you because I'm head of Slytherin. This way you'll have classes with all of the houses and you'll be allowed to make friends with any one you like, with out house interference."  
  
Raven thought about this and decided he didn't like the idea, "No. I want to be sorted. The worst that can happen is I'll be placed in Gryffindor. Then you can step in and do something, but I can guarantee that I won't be placed there. Please, I want to be sorted like every one else."  
  
Severus looked at Sirius who looked a bit scared and sick but he nodded. "Alright, Raven. You'll be sorted."  
  
They sat in silence until they reached the castle. Severus was the first out and when he saw a few Hufflepuff's staring he snarled at them a threatened to deduct house points and they ran as fast as they could into the entrance hall. Severus led his son in to the School and up to the head table, "You'll stand up here until all of the first years have been sorted and then we'll sort you, Alright."  
  
Raven nodded as watched in silence as his father went and sat down. He felt very alone all of the sudden and all he really wanted to do was run and sit with his cousins. He knew he was going to placed in Slytherin, the hat wanted to do it last year and only didn't upon his request, but it was still nerve wrecking. The doors to the great hall burst open and the first years made there way in and came up and stood next to him.  
  
'At least I'm not alone anymore.' Raven thought.  
  
The hat sang its song and McGonagall called each of the students up one at a time.  
  
A small mousy boy was called up, "Creevy, Colin" he sat under the hat for along time only, to be sorted to Hufflepuff  
  
More and more students were called up and none really caught his attention until "Stephens, Kara" was called. She was short and blonde, but looked a bit nervous, she was sorted to Slytherin.  
  
Finally the last kid was called "Weasley, Virginia" And mush to the surprise of no one she was sorted to Gryffindor.  
  
Mcgonagall stepped down and Dumbledore stood up there was no smile on his face. "Hello students as you can see we have one more student to be sorted this year, he will be entering his Second year. He was here last year so there is no need to treat him as if he is a first year. He did not attend class with the school he attended privet lessons and was in fact the top of the first year class. Let me make this clear now, if I hear of any direct discrimination of this student the person guilty will have to deal not only with me but his fathers, your house will lose 2 hundred points and you will receive three months of detention. Now that that is cleared up allow me to introduce to you Ravenus Snape-Black." the hall was silent no one knew what to make of it, "Raven please step forward to be sorted."  
  
All eyes were on him and he wasn't too happy about it. He walked to the stool and picked up the hat he received a reassuring smile from the transfiguration professor and he placed the hat on his head and sat down.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Raven, Gryffindor not suit your fancy,"  
  
"No it didn't"  
  
"I'm not surprised. You were destined to be great and greatness thrives in Slytherin. I want to tell you one thing though."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Fifty years ago there was a child just like you, and he turned out to be very powerful. You shall do the same if you don't heed my warning, hold no grudges, forgive people for their flaws, and accept everyone."  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Please explain it once again."  
  
Silence. Then the hat yelled out loud, "SLYTHERIN"  
  
Raven grabbed the hat and took it off he handed it to the professor and walked over to the only house that was not sneering at him. He sat next to Draco who had saved him a seat and thought about what the hat had just told him. What did it mean?  
  
Dumbledore made his announcements and the food appeared yet Raven could think of nothing but what the hat said. Who was the hat talking about? Why was being powerful a bad thing? Why did it want me to forgive and forget? It had to of known that it wasn't in my nature to forgive and forget. So why did it warn me?  
  
"RAVEN!!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs in his ear.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Do you know where the common room is or do you need me to show you?" Draco asked patiently, Draco was a bit worried about his cousin. He had sat under the hat a lot longer than anyone else. Then he didn't even say a word during dinner. Something was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to ask about it.  
  
"I know where it is all I need is the password."  
  
"I don't know the new one. Lydia would know though," Draco looked around and quickly spotted Lydia talking to the first years. "Hey Lydi." He called, "what's the new password?"  
  
She motioned to the first years and walked over to where Draco was standing, " Everyone this are my dear little cousins Draco and Raven so if you need anything and you can't find me or you want to talk to someone closer to your age just find one of them." She leaned in closer and quietly said the new password. "Pure-Blood."  
  
She then turned back to the first years and led them out of the hall and to the dorms.  
  
"Well I'm tires do you want to come down now? Or do you want to go to the library or something?" Draco asked.  
  
"I want to talk to father. I'll see you down there later. Which floor is our room?"  
  
"It's the one at the very bottom. They have plaques on all of the doors so you wont get lost. I'll see you later alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Raven was distant once again.  
  
Draco left the hall and headed down to the common room. When he was there he sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. What was wrong with him?  
  
Meanwhile Raven walked up to the head table to talk to his father. The remaining students in the hall watch carefully to see how close they were. "Father, Can I talk to you?"  
  
Severus looked at his son's ashen face and sensed that it was important. "Yes. Come with me." He stood up and headed out of he great hall. When they were both in his office he pulled his son in to a hug. "What's wrong? You look sick."  
  
"I. the. I."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Fifty years ago there was a boy just like me at the school. He was very powerful."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The hat he said that if I didn't heed its warning I would be just like him. What was he talking about?"  
  
Severus was confused. Why would the sorting hat warn his son of something? The hat never gave warnings. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Raven reiterated the conversation to his father leaving out the things about be sorted once again. Severus could figure out whom the hat was talking about.  
  
"I don't think that you should care what a stupid old hat says. Because that id what it is a stupid old hat. All right? Forget what he told you. There is no point to loosing sleep over it."  
  
"But father it was serious."  
  
"It was probably just playing its idea of a joke. Ignore it. You will be who you will be and that's all." Severus looked at the clock on the wall, "It's almost curfew. You better go."  
  
Raven pulled his father in to hug. He was right it was just a stupid hat. "I love you Father,"  
  
"And I love you Raven." He said kissing his son on the top of the head. He watched his son leave the room and with pride in his eyes. His boy was a Slytherin. He had had his doubts but it all turned out well.  
  
Raven walked down to the common room and found it full of upperclassmen. He wasn't in the mood to talk so he ran to the door on the right that had the word boys written on it. He ran down the steps and to the bottom floor. He pulled open the door and walked in to the long rectangular room there were five beds and the one at the far end was the only one that wasn't inhabited by a sleeping boy.  
  
He opened his large trunk and pulled out his robes and started to hang them up in the wardrobe that was beside his bed. His father had ordered him seven sets of school robes made in the finest material his grandmother would have nothing less that the finest worn on her grandchildren as was expressed when the topic came up earlier that summer. He also hung up all of his shirts that he had brought from home and found that there was no more room for his pants, and going against habit he took the carefully folded pants in to the set of drawers next to the wardrobe. After all of his clothes were unpacked he pulled out the new bag his Aunt Bellatrix had bought for him for his birthday and packed it full of everything that was of necessity for all of the classes; Parchment, quills, ink, and all of his plane muggle notebooks and pens. He may be a wizard but he still liked to take notes muggle notebooks. They were easier to keep track of.  
  
After this tack was done he walked over to where his backpack was and pulled out his CD player. It ran on a magical type of battery and was of magical origin so it worked at Hogwarts. He put his headphones on and started listening to one of his favorite CD's (muggle band called CAKE.)  
  
He reached over and turned on his alarm clock and sat down on his bed. He listened well in to the night changing the CD whenever he grew bored. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking of the hat. At three thirty two Ravenus Snape-Black finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG. It was over 3000 words. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do I need to quit while I'm ahead? PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	18. Chapter 18

Well here's another one thank you too all reviewers. I love you guys.  
  
I haven't had a disclaimer for a while. I don't own anything you recognize. All I have to my name is three capital letters and fifteen lower case letters. On with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Lydia Lestrange was handing out timetables for the second year class as her brother was handing out the first years. As she was head girl she had to hand them out to all of the houses and much to her displeasure the ones on top were the Gryffindor's. They refused to co-operate with her so she had the pleaser of sending them all up to talk to Dumbledore. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were nice and took the papers without conflict. But of course the Slytherin's were wonderful. But to her surprise Raven's timetable was different from the rest. And then she realized that he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Draco have you seen Raven?" she asked her disgruntled looking cousin.  
  
"He wasn't there when I woke up. Maybe you should ask professor Snape or professor Black."  
  
"Good idea." She walked up to the head table with the very last timetable and headed toward her potions master. "Professor Snape do you know where Raven is?"  
  
Severus swallowed the mouthful of food he had in his mouth and answered, "he practices his music every morning, so my guess is that he is down in his room in my chambers. That is where he has decided to keep his instruments, considering that there is no room for his Piano and violin in the dorms."  
  
"Could you give him his timetable for me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course but for future reference he wakes up at five if you need to catch him." Severus smiled when he saw the timetable. Most of his classes were with the third years. On rare occasions the teachers would decide that students were far too advanced to be in classes with the rest of their year. He stood up quickly and walked down to the dungeons and into his rooms. Sirius was sitting on the couch making some last minuet changes on his syllabus for care of magical creatures. The old professor resigned and Sirius quit his job as an Aruor so that he could be closer to his family. They could here raven playing his warm down piece so Severus decided that he would just barge in. he opened the door and walked in. Raven was facing the other direction so Severus couldn't tell if he had noticed. The last note of the warm down rang and Raven turned around.  
  
"Hey Father. What's that?" he pointed at the timetable.  
  
"Your class schedule."  
  
Raven took it looked it up and down. He was going to have a fun year that was for sure. From what he could remember form his schedule from when he was "Harry" the class went in an order based on locations, but this one wasn't like that.  
  
"You've been given third year courses in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and history of Magic. I've placed you in fourth year potions, because to place you with the third years would be a joke for they are so far behind. That's why it's set up like that. You'll have a permanent tardy pass cause it is impossible to get from the fifth floor to the green houses in five minuets."  
  
Raven Smiled. "What am I to call you during classes?"  
  
"Well you can't call me father so you'll have to call me Professor Snape and I'll call you Mr. Black. Your dad won't have to worry about it until next year, but if I have my way you wont take care of magical creatures."  
  
"My first class is Potions with Gryffindor's. But I don't have the correct books for that class." He read the list of today's classes again, "I don't have the books for any of today's classes."  
  
Severus hadn't thought of that. "I'll get a list of the books required and send for them this afternoon. But I'll write you a note all the same."  
  
"Well," Raven started to put his music and violin away, "I guess that we'll still be see a lot of each other. Dose this mean that I'll take my OWLS in Potions next year?"  
  
"Yes it dose. And I expect O's on all of the exams."  
  
Raven laughed and left the room beside his father.  
  
"Bye Dad." He waved and hurried out the door.  
  
"I'll see you later love," Severus Called over his shoulder.  
  
The two made there way to the Potions classroom to find the class waiting patiently outside the door. Severus smiled. Even though this class had Gryffindor's it was by far his best class. He waved his hand and the door flew open. The class knew the drill and the hurried inside. They all took the seats that had come to theirs over the past three years. The only one left standing was Raven.  
  
"Mr. Black you may sit between the misers Weasley."  
  
Raven walked over and took the seat he looked around and noticed that the class was sitting in a checkerboard form. Every other student was Gryffindor. He laughed silently only his father would do this.  
  
"As you all can see this year we have a new student. I myself will refer to Mr. Snape-Black as Mr. Black. He will be receiving harder homework assignments so that there will be no accusations of favoritism. Every grade he receives will be because of his own work and not because I happen to be his father, and he will be graded on a far more difficult scale than that of any of yours.  
  
"With that said every one divide in to pairs so we can get started, we shall be making simple healing potions as a refresher of what we learned last year."  
  
Raven was bombarded by people asking to be his partner, as if he being a potions master's son meant that he knew all the answers. But in the end he divided to work with the first person that asked him. George Weasley. The potion was simple enough to make, but the preparation was where the skill must be shown. He and George made a great pair. And their potion turned out to be the best in the class. George received full marks but Raven had points removed for one of the extra ingredients not being perfectly severed. He didn't complain. It was, after all, only one point.  
  
When the class ended his father handed him an excuse for being late to class and a note as to why he didn't have the books needed. Raven walked out of the class and bumped in to George Weasley.  
  
"Did your father teach you?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did your father teach you how to do all of this?"  
  
"NO!" Raven barked. "He never helps me. The only thing he helps me with is spelling and that's cause I'm terrible when it come to English."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to say it was a pleaser working with you. I love potions and I'm afraid that my twin is the opposite. It was nice working with someone who actually knew what they doing. Maybe we could work together again sometime." George smiled and left. Raven was surprised. Why was a Gryffindor being nice to him?  
  
Raven had to run all the way up to DADA and still he was late.  
  
"Mr. Snape-Black it's nice to see that you made it. I was about to send a search party." Professor Lupin smiled. It was nice to see Raven. He only wished that Harry was here also.  
  
"I have a note." He said.  
  
"None is required I've already spoken to your Dad about your schedule. And all I ask is that you don't kill yourself trying to get here in five minuets it simply is not possible.  
  
"Today we will not be using books but we shall have a practical lesson. Usually we would work with boggarts first but this year I'm sorry to say that I could not find one. But I shall keep looking. Today we'll learn how to cast counter curses.  
  
An hour and a half later Raven found himself being asked to stay after class.  
  
"What did you want to see me for Professor Lupin?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were. I wasn't able to teach you last year as I had wished, so I wanted to know what you had covered in your lessons with Sirius."  
  
"Well, we covered everything in the first and second year books. And toward the end of the year we started working on the Patronus charm."  
  
"Really? Why would you work on the Patronus charm?"  
  
"When I was young the man I lived with took me with him to the ministry of magic. I got lost and ran in to a dementor." Raven's eyes went out of focus and he started to shiver. He snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "Well let's just say it wasn't very nice. To this day when I run in to a boggart all I ever get is a dementor. So when he tried to teach me Riddikulus he had to teach me the Patronus."  
  
"Well have you learned how yet?"  
  
"Yes I have but my Dad doesn't know about it."  
  
"Well if that's the case then maybe I should have you place in my fourth year class."  
  
Raven blanched. "WHAT!. no I only got to the second book I don't the third year material. Please I insist that I stay in this class. After all I've already sent off for my new books."  
  
"Alright, you better get on down to lunch. I'm sure you are very hungry. "  
  
"Yes sir, Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Raven."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The rest of the day went well enough. Days turned in to weeks and weeks turned in to months. it seemed like everyday Raven gained more and more popularity. It was rather strange for he was merely civil to everyone he met yet he was still perceived as Strange and evil to the Gryffindor's and to one in particular. Ron Weasley.  
  
It was the night before Christmas, only one student was upset it may have been almost curfew but Ron Weasley was wide-awake and he was mad. The semester results had just been posted and he was third behind Hermione and Ravenus Snape-Black. He could live with being Second behind Hermione but he could not stand the fact that the teacher son was top.  
  
"How is it every one thinks he is so smart. And that he is sooo cute. And that he is SOOOOOO perfect. I've hardly heard him speak more that five words in a sentence outside of class."  
  
Hermione and Neville had grown accustomed to hearing this everyday. Neville didn't have anything against the Slytherin, but he was Slytherin and as such was untrustworthy, and deserving of all the insults that Ron shot his way. Hermione on the other hand was fed up. It was getting stupid.  
  
"Ron Shut UP!! He did nothing to disserve your insults. You want know why people say he is so smart? Because he is he dose nothing but study. You want to know why girls think he's cute Because He IS! And He Is Perfect Because HE DOSE NOTHING WRONG!!'' Hermione was fuming, "he never breaks rules. He never pokes fun of people. He stays out of others peoples business. AND he is nice to everyone he meets. How dose that place him in the Wrong?"  
  
Ron stood gaping like a fish as Hermione walked off with Neville.  
  
Ron had been second in every thing because of his brothers and now because of this damn boy. This boy even made his friends turn on him. This boy stole all of his glory. No one cared that he had the third highest GPA in the class all they cared about was the fags kid. He was unnatural and evil. He had to be stopped.  
  
Ron made his way down the stairs and into the dungeons he knew that they were down here. All he had to do was wait and he would have him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Raven it's almost curfew we need to get back."  
  
"I've got an essay due on the first day back and this is the only day that I'll get to use the library. I promise I won't be late Draco. Just go I'll meet you later okay?"  
  
Draco looked a bit doubtful but nodded and walked out.  
  
Raven worked and worked until he heard the clock chime ten. "Damn it! I'm late. oh well. I might as well finish up while I'm here if I'm going to be late any way." And he worked and worked and lost track of the time. Before he knew it, it was midnight. Raven pulled all of his books up and his papers and threw them into his bag and started to run.  
  
He ran down the stairs to the dungeons only to trip and fall. He tried to get up and found that something was on his hand. He tried to pull it away but the weight only increased. It was dark so it was hard to tell what was there but the pain in his hand was getting worse by the second. He reached out with his other hand to try and push what ever it was off and found that it wasn't a thing it was a leg.  
  
"Who are you let me up," he hissed quietly.  
  
"Mr. Perfect isn't really perfect is he," the person whispered back.  
  
"What do you." but he was cut off when the foot that was on hand kicked him in the ribs. He felt fists pounding against his body and he felt his ribs break. He was flipped over on to his back and the person started to punch his stomach. This lasted for a few minuets but it felt like an eternity to Raven. But then it stopped and Raven heard the sound of footsteps retreating. He curled into a ball the pain in his abdomen was excruciating. But all he cared about was the pain in his hand. He tried to move his fingers unsuccessfully. He tried to call out but found that he could not speak. He could barely breath. He needed help. He breathed in as much as he could and screamed at the top of his lungs "FFFFAAAATTTTHHHHEEEERRRR!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OH NO I DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another Cliffhanger!  
  
But oh well. I hope you like it.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone. With no ado I give you your next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape was up wrapping Christmas gifts for his family. They were going home for Christmas but he wanted to get it all done before then. HE knew that he wouldn't have time later with Raven running around.  
  
"Severus?" Sirius walked sleepily out of the bedroom wearing only his PJ pants. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just wrapping the last of the gifts." He didn't take his eye off the box.  
  
"Well why don't you come to bed it's very late" Sirius sat down next to him and started to rub his shoulders.  
  
"I want to get this done."  
  
"You can do it at home," Sirius continued to protest. He started to kiss Severus' neck when they heard it.  
  
"FFFFAAAATTTTHHHHEEEERRRR!!!!!!!!"  
  
Severus looked at Sirius, "It can't be."  
  
The two men jumped up and ran down the hall  
  
"LUMOS!!!!" the light from Sirius wand lit up the entire corridor. At the far end of the hall just at the bottom of the stairs was a boy.  
  
" RAVEN!!!" Severus ran as fast as he could to his son. He looked down into his tears streaked face and picked him up into his lap. "What happened?"  
  
"Severus I'll go get Poppy." Before he had a chance to reply Sirius was gone up the stairs.  
  
Severus looked at his son. "Where are you hurt baby? Where dose it hurt?"  
  
Raven couldn't talk all he could do was cry. It hurt so badly. He curled farther into a ball to try and tell his father. He got the clue and started to undo the buttons on the shirt. He pulled the shirt off carefully and took a good look at the damage. There were bruises starting to form on his stomach and he had several cuts on his chest. There were some ribs sticking out at odd angles and a great deal of swelling on the whole of his choler bone. Raven tried to shift his father's attention from his battered body to his hand but to no avail. Severus was already casting healing spells.  
  
"Dear god Severus what happened to that boy?"  
  
It was Poppy.  
  
"I don't know. We found him like this."  
  
She bent down and started to heal the cuts first. Then she placed him on a stretcher and took him up to the hospital wing.  
  
After she had healed all of the broken bone she moved on to his abdomen. She did every thing she could but Raven kept moving so it wasn't much. "Listen to me Raven I know it hurts, but you have to stop moving."  
  
"No, my. my ."  
  
"Your what sweetie"  
  
Instead of trying to talk he held up his hand as best he could. She took the clue and quickly figured out that he had broken most of the bones in his left hand. She set to work.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Severus, Sirius," Poppy addressed the two professors. "I gave him some dreamless sleep so that his body can start to heal itself. Please don't ask any questions just let me explain," She cut Severus off. "It appears that your son has been brutally beaten. I healed most of the bones but unfortunately as he is a growing boy I cant perform any more magic on him or it will stunt his growth and or cause more damage than good. He will have to let his shoulder and some of the bones in his hand heal naturally."  
  
"What do you mean," Severus asked quietly.  
  
"I mean that your son has sustained so many broken bones that I could not heal them all. He had eleven broken ribs and seven bones in his left hand; his left choler bone one was broken in three places his shoulder is dislocated. But I couldn't heal four of the bones in his hand and part of his shoulder. I'll set them in a cast tomorrow before you leave for home but I must ask. Who did this?"  
  
Severus looked at Sirius. "I don't know. I was hoping that you knew a spell that could tell us."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't I'm sorry Sirius, Severus. I know how much he means to you, especially you Severus. You can see him if you like." Poppy left the two men to there thoughts.  
  
Sirius was the first to speak. "Severus there was no way to prevent it. You know that there are on paintings in that hall. There was no way for us to have known,"  
  
"Sirius. Shut up. This is our fault. If we had just sent him to another school then there wouldn't have been a problem. None of this would have happened. He wouldn't have to have gone threw this."  
  
"But something else would have happened. It always doses. "  
  
"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!!!!"  
  
Sirius knew he had said too much. He knew that this would have happen no matter where Raven had gone. Why did Sev have to blame himself for everything?  
  
He watched in silence and Severus walked in to the wing and over to their sons bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sooo sorry." Severus was crying at the sight Raven had his hand in a splint that was tied down to his stomach so that he didn't move his shoulder. "Why? What did you do to deserve this?"  
  
Sirius watched from the door. It just wasn't fair. Severus and Raven had gone through so much already.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." He turned around to see the headmaster.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore."  
  
"Please call me Albus."  
  
"UH.. How about.. No. What do you want?"  
  
"I came to see your son. Is he alright?"  
  
"As a matter of fact he isn't but I think he will be after some time at home." Sirius was annoyed, he had no right to inquire over his son after all it was him who took Raven away twelve years ago. "Listen Dumbledore well me what you want or leave."  
  
The old man looked at him sadly. "I wanted to say that I'll do my best to get to the bottom of this. If you need anything please just ask." Albus turned around and left.  
  
Sirius walked over to the bed where his son lay and sat down next to his lover, "Dumbledore is up to something. He wanted to know how Raven was and said that if we needed anything just ask."  
  
Severus laughed. That was really funny, Albus Dumbledore wanted to help them. HA!  
  
"mmmuuuuhhhggggg."  
  
"Raven?" Severus bent down and gently laid a hand on his son's cheek.  
  
"Father?" he tried to open his eyes but only got half way. He turned his head from side to side, "Where am I?"  
  
Severus smiled, "All ways the inquiring one aren't we?"  
  
He laughed only to wince at the painful feeling that shot through his body. He had forgotten what at happened earlier. (You know the feeling when you wake up and you cant remember how you got to where you were and everything that happened before you went to sleep)  
  
He started to cry, "Father it was so bad. I didn't know what was going on. I was afraid that you wouldn't come. I."  
  
Severus bent down and gently scooped up his son and held him, while hushing him with soothing words. He looked at Sirius who was standing ashen faced next to the bed. Silently he motioned for Sirius to sit down. They sat there watching Raven cry away his anguish. It was understood that they weren't going to ask questions.  
  
They watched as Raven cried himself to sleep once again.  
  
Severus gently laid his sleeping son back down and said with tear rolling down his face, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raven found himself the next day in his Parents' quarters in the Dungeons waiting on his parents to return from packing his things. He was planning on doing it himself but poppy had forbidden him from using his left arm for anything and his fathers said that packing took two hands not one so he found him self very bored.  
  
Raven grew tired of thinking of nothing but the attack walked into his room. He looked around and sighed, how could he play his violin now. He looked down at his wrist and hand that had been carefully put into a cast and his arm that was pulled into an immobile position a by a sling type holster that held his lower arm at waist level and kept his shoulder from any kind of movement.  
  
He then walked over to the piano that was set up on the right hand side of his closet, and he sat down on the bench. He raised his right hand and placed it on the black and white keys and played an E gently. Then a G. then a D. he then played quietly the melody of Edelweiss. A tear rolled down his face. Yes he could play a melodic line but what was melody with out harmony. All it was was notes strung together.  
  
How could any one be so cruel? To take away the use of his hand was to take away part of his heart. What was a musician without his hand? It was the same for other people too. What was a painter with out his eyes? They were nothing. If he ever found who the Asshole was who did this they would pay but not in a way that most would not deem fitting. Raven knew one thing and that was revenge was a meal best served cold. Yes. And the person responsible would remember that he wasn't one to be trifled with just as James Potter would one day know that he was a son worth having. He would prove to the world that he was a person worth being in good favor with.  
  
He slowly played some chords. And started to hum the melody he was just playing. There it was. There was his beautiful harmony. He started to sing a song that he remembered from his very early music lessons  
  
"Edelweiss, Edelweiss. Every morning you greet me. Small and white, Clean and bright You look happy to meet me."  
  
He stopped playing when he heard the door open in the other room "Raven?"  
  
His door opened and his dad walked in.  
  
"Hey kido we're ready to go, when you are." He said in a clearly false cheerful voice.  
  
Raven just stood up from his seat on the piano bench and walked over to where his dad stood and nodded. He hadn't spoken a word to his parents since he woke up that morning. All they did was asked him how he was and he was really getting tired of it. They both walked into the other room and fond Severus holding an old apple core. "Hurry it's set to go in fifteen seconds," Severus said holding it out toward the two. They quickly touched the apple Raven with his good hand and Sirius with his free hand, he was holding the handle to Raven's trunk.  
  
Raven felt the familiar pull of the portkey and then the familiar unexpected feeling of the ground hitting his feet. He landed on his feet but was a little shaken.  
  
Severus looked at his son, "Are you okay?"  
  
Raven just looked at him and started his trek up the stairs to his room on the third floor. He walked slowly and looked around at the portraits. All of them were moving of course, but he had never really taken the time to look at them before. They were portraits of all the family unsurprisingly. Every one was a Snape and almost all of them had high cheekbones and black hair like himself, but an occasional few had brown hair or blonde. His guess was that they had married into the family. Then it struck him. Who ever attacked him most likely wasn't a Slytherin because they walked back up to the main level. There may not have been portraits in that particular corridor but there are in every other one. There was even portraits guarding the entrance to the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor common rooms. 'How could I have been so stupid? One of them must have seen a boy running back to their dorm.'  
  
He walked the rest of the way to his room thinking of how he was going to get the portraits to tell him what he needed. When he got to his room he sat down at his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment and grabbed the quill that was next to his ink well, filled it then started to write. It was hard because he had grown accustom to holing his paper down with his left hand. He wrote down his plan of action for when he got back to the school. He would find out who did it and would tell no one. Then he would start to make a new plan. Oh yes, revenge is a meal best served cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello every one I'd just like to answer a question that I received. I'd just like to say that I'll try and answer questions more frequently if I think that I haven't explained it well enough but some questions I can't answer cause it would give away the plot and quite possibly the entire point to my next chapter. I'll try to answer one question a chapter unless there is need be for me to do more  
  
Q: Dose Raven have the Scar as Harry did? A: Raven dose not have the scar, but he dose have the connection. The "scar" in my story was removed and it wasn't even a scar it was a tear in the spells that were placed on him as a baby. There is no visible scar but there is a magical imprint and connection.  
  
I really hope you liked that chapter. Cause your starting to get a taste of Dark Harry. :) Please remember to review.  
  
Review. Review. Review. 


	20. The Challenge and Review Responses

Here is the challenge for all of you peoples out there who want to where I  
got #@^& idea. So don't yell it me  
  
Challenge #44  
  
Ok, I know about Severitus' challenge, in the Harry Potter fandom, to write a story where Severus Snape is Harry's real father. I've loved reading all those stories, but a twist to it came to mind - Snape is Harry's father, but neither of the Potter's are his other parent. Severus was pregnant with Remus or Sirius' baby, and was led to believe he lost the child. He was not awake during the birth and never saw the baby. When Sev wakes up, it's all over, he demands to see the baby and Dumbledore is there to tell him he's been unconscious for two days and the baby was stillborn. He's already had everything taken care of. Sev wants to know why the baby died, and is told there was something wrong with it, if Remus is the father, it's because of Remus being a werewolf, if Sirius is the father, then something else. Sev and Remus or Sirius had argued badly and he has left Sev before this, not knowing Sev was pregnant. Sev goes into a deep depression, spends every day at the baby's grave. Dumbledore finally chews him out about this one day, is really rough with him, and that was the day Sev became the hard, cold man we know. *But*. The baby isn't dead, he's been stolen by Dumbledore and given to the Potters. He also instigated the fight between the lovers to drive them apart, because Remus or Sirius was more useful to him in the field and Sev as a spy against Voldemort. How are the lies revealed and what happens to everyone? What Dumbledore did was bad, but what were his intentions? I see Dumbledore as being a pretty manipulative person, but was he trying to do what was best to get the war won by the Light side? Or could the fight between he and Voldemort be more personal? These are a few elements that must be included in the story: 1) someone snuck something into Sev's tea/food/whatever to make him go into premature labor and pass out, or the mediwitch/wizard who's taking care of him knocks him out when labor starts. 2) Sev leaves a pink rose on the baby's grave, using magic to cause it to root and grow into a rosebush that blooms year round. Show Sev at the baby's grave after a big snowfall, with the rosebush in full bloom. 3) The baby's grave is located in a graveyard attached to the Hogwart's ground. 4) This one's optional - Sev was told the baby was a boy and when he talks to him, he refers to him as 'Raven', either as a nickname or as part of his real name. Show the baby's name on the headstone of the grave when Sev is visiting. 5) Remus or Sirius is visiting the graveyard, for whatever reason, and comes across the headstone of a child bearing his and Snape's name combined and is devastated to learn Sev was pregnant and the baby died, and he left Sev to deal with it all alone. 6) Include this scene or some variation - Albus summoned Severus to his office. When the man sat in front of him, he leaned forward and said, "Severus, it's been five months. You have to stop. You're going to grieve yourself into a grave right next to that child if you don't." "Would that be so bad a thing?" Severus asked softly. "What do I have to live for, Headmaster? I am a Death Eater, looking for absolution from my sins. My son is dead, never even taking a first breath. The man I love has left me. My heart is broken and my soul bleeds. I would welcome death, at least then I would be with my son." "You owe me more than that, Severus," Albus said in a hard voice. "I gave you another chance. I protected you from the Ministry. You agreed to spy for me. And then because you were foolish enough to get involved with [Remus Lupin or Sirius Black], and fall pregnant with his child, we had to hide you here for six months, loosing much time in finding out what Voldemort is planning next. I'm sorry to be so harsh with you, Severus, but these are the facts. You owe me more than this apathy." "And am I supposed to just forget my child?!" Severus snarled. "Yes," Albus answered coldly. Severus reared back in shock. "Listen to me. The child is dead. There is nothing you can do for him. But there are many children who are alive now, who will surely die if Voldemort isn't stopped! And at this moment in time, they are more important than a dead infant!" Something inside Severus Snape froze. An icy masque fell over his face. "Very well, Headmaster. You are correct, of course. I will fulfill my duties to you. You will have no cause for complaint. Good day to you." I hope someone accepts this challenge, I'd really like to see a story like this, but I just can't write it myself. If someone could make Tom Riddle the other father, that'd be great too.  
  
This is the challenge that I received. So for those of you who say that I'm copying the story Cruel Intentions you a greatly mistaken. I have never heard of it before. But if anyone could be so kind to tell me the story ID I would be very grateful. I want to read it so I don't end up doing the same thing I really do want to be original. But I cant if someone else has the same breed of plot bunnies as I do.  
  
As I said before this is the challenge that I received. SO STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!  
  
I'm better now. I should have my next chapter up within the next few days  
  
Mystical Witch  
  
Creamy Mimi  
  
jliles   
  
Kateri: you are my favorite reviewer laugh every time I read them you're just like my best friend. That's a good thing. Yes Siri will get his head out of his .  
  
Harry's Sister  
  
Liz: this update is for you. Now you see why there alike. And you'll get your romance!  
  
Barbara: yes I'm sure you have seen this before. So this isn't for you.  
  
ntamara: no I don't pull any punches. Yes I did find a beta and she the bestfriend. Thanks for the advice.  
  
Elisa   
  
Stella I luv your email. (gives puppy dog eyes) Can I pweese have it? Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?  
  
Teigra: All hail the master of the obvious. You are so, so cool . you remind me of my friend Laura. She's slow. I like you! Keep reviewing!  
  
pixy : yes F@*k him. Yes you just wait and see.  
  
Stormraven: I got you your chapter. And I don't want you biting so I'll be nice from now on. No more cliffies.  
  
BESTFRIEND IN BACKGROUND: LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!  
  
Okay there will be more cliffies, : )  
  
Eve: (COMPUTER VOICE) your wish has been documented, operation lemon drop now loading. : )  
  
pixyfairy120  
  
xikum: the answer to your question is in the summery. (very obvious wink) ;- )  
  
viky_mama: MAMA YOU'RE SCARING ME! Its okay though you haven't done any thing that BESTFRIEND hasn't done before. It will be better. Don't you worry. I only like one sad chapter per fic any way.  
  
Oliversgurl: SSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I don't like you.  
  
twinkle   
  
Tiger of the Fire: I have a question for Draco, What dose it remind you of? And yes I know he's annoying and I feel sympathy. BESTFRIEND is just like him always making annoying comments  
  
BESTFRIEND: I RESENT THAT!!!!!!!!  
  
JE: you are sooooooooooooo cool! But why the heck are you reading at work!!!!!! But I'm glad that you chose my story to fall off task with. As for making you cry, I WARNED YOU! But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no one will listen to the pocket deprived white chick, Will they! HUH? HUH?  
  
BESTFRIEND: I'll listen to you  
  
YOU SO DON'T COUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
felia : see this why my cruel intentions are similar. We probably took the same challenge.  
  
ray : thanks 


End file.
